


The Midnight Dawns

by Scarlet_Thorrn



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Thorrn/pseuds/Scarlet_Thorrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events have shifted in "Enter The Nightbird," and now the 'female ninja robot' is a Decepticon. And who should have to look after her as she slowly adjusts to her knew upgrades? The one Seeker that would rather die! (Metaphorically speaking.) But fate does indeed seem to hate this certain Seeker, and his life is about to take but another twist...  </p><p>"Welcome! To the Kingdom of Mebella!"</p><p>Starscream and Nightbird are rushed into another world! A world filled to the brim with magic, and the place were Fairy Tales are no longer the stuff of legend, but reality! The land is ruled by an evil witch, one that claims to be the rightful ruler of Mebella- She poisoned the worlds core, The Jade Stone with the Emerald Rose, and oppressed the peoples of this great land who's true name has long since been forgotten.</p><p>Starscream and Nightbird can do nothing- or can they? Well, first thing is first- they must fight to return home! For surely the dangerous twists at every turn are not for them! Are they? And how will they deal with it? And I'm not just speaking about the physical danger, but the inner danger as well... The danger of the spark falling for one you thought you hated with everything in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This story is also up on fanfiction.net, but, since my sister got me hooked on this site, I decided to post it up here too! ^,^ 
> 
> Well, the first chapter isn't the best, but the story does get better!!!
> 
> Oh yeah, I don't really use Transformers-verse time. It does pop up, but as the story goes on you'll see less and less of it. 2 reasons. One: I find it changes in fics too much, and it confuses me when people don't explain what is what, so and so. Two: I'm just too lazy to bother. Human time just makes it easier for me, I hope you're alright with that. 
> 
> Anyway, I go on too much.
> 
> ~Please enjoy :D

**The**

**Midnight Dawns**

**Part 1**

****~Respect~** **

****

* * *

Chapter List (For Part 1)

 

 

1\. Transformation

2\. The Blue Gate

3\. Hopeless Travels

4\. Take To The Sky!

5\. The Emerald Rose and Ruby Jade  **  
**

6. Mebella

7\. Moonlight Roads

8\. Capernum

9\. Death's Banquet

10\. Uninvited Guests

11\. Off With Her Head!

12\. The Crystal Dragon

13\. A New Dawn

14\. The Witch of all Seasons

15\. Through the Skies of the Night

16\. The Songless Bird

17\. Nightshade's Magic

* * *

**The Midnight Dawns**

Chapter 1

**~Transformation~**

* * *

**~Nightbird~**

**The stillness of the small room is peaceful**. I know it is still night, as the dawn hasn't quite broken yet, the moon just settling down for her brake from the midnight, whilst the sun will rise and bring the light to the shadows…

All this will happen- and I shall remain awake through all of it.

I let out a sigh, and turn over in the small berth. It seems that I'm so exhausted, that I'm too tired to recharge! I hate this reversed logic- I hate allot of things, though.

The Autobots, for example…actually, that's probably the best example of hatred I have. But I'm not exactly sure why…it is confusing, and I don't like how angry I am at them for no apparent reason- but I know better than to question this.

As the Decepticon I now am, I can not question the word or the orders of my leader. Megatron. Anything he wishes of me, I will fallow out until my dying breath. That is what I am now sworn to do. Once, I was pledged to help and serve the pathetic human race- but I have been freed from that burden by my Lord Megatron, and now I serve him. And willingly, too. My word is golden and true- even if I am unable to talk much…

I groan, and roll my optics at no one. My voice box still doesn't work very well, and- despite the kind encouragements from my comrades- I don't believe it ever really will.

I let out a scratchy sigh. Oh well.

_I'll probably have to get up soon._ I think sluggishly, my thoughts turning to a more subtle subject.  _Starscream is going to barge in here, and if he doesn't drag me there, he'll at least demand- 'get off your lazy aft and get the slag down to the lab'. You've got plenty of work to do you worthless drone!'_ I mimic his voice in my head, and I both groan and chuckle.

He never ceases to amuse me.

Despite the fact that it's been two human months since I've been cleared and I'm now more or less fully functional- he never stops ranting about how I was built by humans and I'm no more than a drone, and I'm no use to their- ur,  _our,_  cause, and that Megatron should have never bothered with me, and that I'm completely worthless, and that Soundwave shouldn't have even bothered to see to these new upgrades, and that I could never amount to anything, and again that I'm worthless, and that Megatron is no more than a fool for keeping me around, and that- I groan. Seriously. The list, goes on, forever. It's rather annoying, really, but at the same time, it is pretty easy to laugh at him, so I guess his constant glitching at everyone is both pointless, and funny. I mean, let's just say it- he's a total drama queen. And who knows why in the pit he can't get over it all.

So what if I was built on Earth? Aren't we  _on_ Earth right now anyway? We've been here for a little while, too. Me not so much, but the others…meh! You'd think they'd be used to it by now, huh? Well, I think Thundercracker is, at the very least- but Primus bless us Starscream ever stop complaining about the organic atmosphere!

_I wonder if he'll ever stop overreacting to everything._ I twist over in my small berth again, newly installed wings shuffling.  _It's, kind of…actually, really, annoying. Why can't he just get over it like Thundercraker or Skywarp? He just has to make a huge deal out of it…_ I really wonder then what goes on through that strange possessor of his.  _He's weird._ I think, and-

Light strangles through the door as it's burst open!

_Well speak of the devil._

An unhappy voice clutches the air I breathe and I slump down on the berth.

"Nightbird! Get up, and get the frag off your lazy little aft and get the slag down to the lab'! You've got plenty of work to do you worthless drone! So get to it!"

My face buried in the sheets, I give a smirk. He's that easy to predict. Dragging on the action, I lift my head tiredly- my smirk concealed behind my mask- and peer at him through a half onlined gaze. Starscream frowns, crimson/silverish wings snapping back in annoyance. His body language really isn't that hard to read, and I can tell just by a glance- that he is pissed. More than usual, it seems.

Not wanting to cause trouble, I sit up, and surprisingly, he sticks around long enough to step inside the immensely tinny room- that makes almost  _anyone_  feel Closter-phobic- and select a few texts off the shelves and carelessly toss them on the berth. He orders then with a disappointed scowl. "Bring those and the others you need- it's Tuesday, if you didn't know." Then he storms out and slams the door. (Like a boss)

I groan. Wonderful. Nothing like an overly-irritated Starscream!

Sliding off the low berth, pedes drag across the small room to the door, and I switch on the only light.

As I glance around, I wonder how long I actually recharged last night. I know it  _did_ come at some point- just to figure out when and how long would be nice.

I sigh and shake my helm. It doesn't matter. Today will be like any other. Sulking back to the berth, I reach beside it and scoop up the pads that are stacked on the cold floor. I place them carefully on the berth, before checking around for the last book I know I'll need. It takes a minute, but finally I spot it wedged between the berth and the wall. Gingerly shifting the narrow frame of the berth, I reach with a steady servo and grasp the book. Digits clasping it tightly, I yank it free with a huff, and brush off the collecting dust on its cover.

Scooping up the others, I hug them close to my chest as I switch off the light and step out into the hallway. Glancing around the stack of books, I turn right and scurry down the hallway to a flight of stairs that leads up to the lab'.

As always, I find the trip up the stairs agonizing, and it makes it even more of a drag that I can barley see in front of me! When I breach the top of the long steps, I take a moment to catch my breath. Stairs. What would we do without them?  _Elevators._ I think grimly. Seriously. You'd think with all our 'almighty technology' and whatnot, we'd be a little more futuristic then this!  _But no! Instead, even though we're one of the most technically advanced races out there- we still use stairs. Stairs!_ Climbing is so much easier. Not to mention way more fun!

I grumble a few unintelligible words and lazily trot down the hallways.  _Ah scrap!_ I think tiresomely.  _I'm going to be way late!_

Not paying attention to my surroundings, I break out into a run.

And I'm just spinning around the corner when- BAM!

Tumbling back, I drop my texts, and wince as my helm slams ageist the ground. Pain caresses my head annoyingly, and I let out a light groan. After a moment, I prop myself up on my elbows, and with a fluttering gaze glance around.

My audio censers picking up a moan, I squint my yellowish optics into a focus, and stare as Thundercraker slowly sits up.

I flush, embarrassed as hell as he sluggishly brushes away a text that landed on his head and stands.

He looks at me, and beneath my mask, I bite my lip. He pauses, as if stoned and not really getting it, and then- he laughs.

My optics widen, and I watch as he again tumbles back and lands on his aft. He clutches his tank and shakes his head wildly. I squint, confused. But after a moment, his laughter dies out and he's left just chuckling.

Thundercraker stands and extends a servo to me with a pleasant smile on his face. I take his hand, and he helps me up.

I brush off, and bend down to pick up my things, but to my surprise, I find him also helping. My optics show sign of a smile. There not so bad, you know. The jets. Sure, Skywarp can be a little overbearing and reckless, and Dirge slightly paranoid at times, and Thrust a bit insensitive, and Thundercraker somewhat of a workaholic- always worried about whatever- and Ramjet might get a little cocky and be as reckless as Skywarp- but in the end, there not all bad!.. Well, in considerate thinking, really…

And then, there's Starscream… _heh heh heh._ I think with a smirk. I don't have much to say about that one.

We gather up the rest of my books- and unexpectedly, Thundercraker, well, cracks up!

I stare at him, for a moment. Although he's loud and not really giving a damn on what anyone could think, I smile and after a nano-klick he regains himself.

I cock my helm to one side.  _What's so funny?_

He waves it off, "Oh…uh…nothing! Hey, you better get going! Starscream's a little- oh, ur, let's just say he isn't in the best of moods today!"

With that, he hands me the books he retrieved and scurries away.

I watch him for a moment, wondering what in Primus' name got into him, then turn and continue on my way. But this time, I just walk. I don't need any run-ins with anybody else. Keeping my gaze fixed on the door just a few steps away, I make careful note to remind myself that the second I'm in there, there can be no fooling around. Normally, I'd just  _love_  to mess with him, at least once within the day, but I've got a bad feeling something is off.

Tapping the enter frame, I glance behind me one last time, and then step inside.

As always, the light is blinding as if stepping into the sun, but then it quickly dims as my optics adjust. Looking around, I spot Starscream sitting on a chair opposite the room, his faceplate buried in his servos tiredly.

I frown, but then merely walk to the center of the room and drop my books on the table. Announcing my arrival.

His head jerks up, and he frowns. Standing, he walks over, and checks what I've got. He gives an affirmative nod after seemingly concluding that I've got everything. Prick.

"Alright, get to work on math." Starscream says with a yawn.

I pull out a chair and sit, opening up the text, I get to work immediately.

As I study the questions, and do my best to answer them, my mind darts back to past events…

**Day 1...**

_Name; Nightbird._

_Creator; Doctor Fujiyama_

_Objective; Not Programmed_

_History; In The Making_

_Orders; Obey Master Fujiyama_

_I opened my optics for the first time that day, and saw the laboratory in which I was created. Doctor Fujiyama was my master. And as he looked into my gaze he cried out with exceedingly great joy. "She works, she works! Maka! Maka, come see this!_

_People flooded the room, but I paid them no mind. My programming told me to only listen to the orders of Doctor Fujiyama…_

**Day 109...**

_Many adjustments were made, and bugs wired out and destroyed. I was ready to be shown off to the world, finally, and Doctor Fujiyama was speaking to a man on the telephone. Normally I would pay it no mind, as it was impolite to eavesdrop, but I heard my name said, and decided that I would be best if I knew what the good Doctor was up too…_

_But when I turned my audio censers to the conversation, I found out about the Autobots and the show of me to the world… I wasn't sure how I felt about all that…_

**Day 145...**

_There I was, on stage and on camera! Even though I had been turned off for most of my time, I had kept careful count of the days while constantly checking... One hundred and forty-five. It had been one hundred and forty five days since I first onlined! And to tell you truthfully, I felt much better as many of the bugs and glitches in my system had been removed, and I could run my programming more smoothly than ever._

_As my optics came to life, I first saw the white sheet at my feet. I relized then that people from around the world were watching me- I felt a little nervous, but I kept my helm held high and did what I was programmed to do._

_Doctor Fujiyama said to the people that I was no threat. And if I were able to, I would have smirked. Oh, I could be a threat alright…_

_And it appears that Megatron seemed to recognize this, for the ground shook, and the roof lifted off. People screamed in terror, and I was switched off manually by my creator just as I cot the eye of Optimus Prime. He looked as worried as I felt. And I think, perhaps, there was some kind of silent connection between_ _us, if not for just that one moment… Something, which made me feel like I was more than just a drone built by humans…_

_But then it was over, and I fell into total unconsciousness._

**Day 146…**

_When I onlined, I felt different…very, different! My thoughts were both faster and slower._

_Name; Nightbird._

_Creator; Doctor Fujiyama_

_Objective; …Attack…Stealer…_

_History; Awaiting…Approval…_

_Orders; In…Waiting…._

_That was the day I met them all… Megatron, Soundwave, the jets, the Stunticons, Constructicons, the whole lot! Though I must say, I was pretty sure from day one as a Decepticon, that Starscream didn't like me much. Perhaps, it was because the first thing I did when I onlined was attack him- that turned out to be a laugh!_

_Soundwave then gave me my orders- which I was meant to obey without question-. "Infiltrate Autobot headquarters and steal the World Energy Chip from Teletraan 1."_

_I wondered what they did to me…_

**Day 148…**

_The mission was a success… I acquired the chip, and Megatron was pleased with my work… But Starscream seamed angry… So, intern, I was right... And wrong, too. He didn't just not like me. He hated me…_

**Day 150…**

_After that, the Autobots again attempted to bring me back to my creator by reasoning with me. I did not go- as at that time I saw no point in it! He was a weak fleshling. I was better than that._

_But I was worried. Megatron was continuously bothering Stasrscream as that I would make a good replacement for him. He was not too thrilled with that. And every time our gaze would meet, he held a sort of disgusted and angry look in his optics. I didn't care what I was doing, as long as I could serve my leader, Megatron… But it appeared that he did._

**Day 151...**

_Too my distaste, the Autobots did it._

_They had me caught in an Electro Mesh Prison, and Optimus Prime retrieved the chip._

_But thankfully, the Decepticons came to my rescue, and I was freed. The battle went on, me doing my best in the fighting- but at one point, I was unfortunately shot by a stray bullet and I tumbled down into a pass. There, I saw him._

_He looked so angry. So full of hate…and, I wondered why. I know that Megatron must have insulted him gravely, but it bothered him this much?_

_We just starred at each other. Total silence echoing around the cavern. Me, laying there, immobilized by pain. Him, walking…but my optics spotted a few not-so-deep gashes along his right arm and servo… But the cuts were oozing all the same._

_Starscream looked…almost...hurt…I felt…bad…for him… Why? I'm not so sure…it was just that look in his optics. The betrayal. The distrust. The pain. But even more worse, was the appearance of familiarity. Like this sort of situation or these feelings were no stranger to him at all._

_And I wondered who he really was…_

_But that was not of the question that day. As I stared at him, the hurting feeling in his optics dimmed and he took on an almost blank expression. There was pain there as well, but it was a different kind of a pain. It was the kind of pain that said. "I hate you enough that I'm going to murder you right here and now." And truly, that's what I thought he was going to do._

_He raised his arm, missal aiming for my helm. I cringed. Fear thrashing like spears through me. Sucking in a breath, I looked down and braced myself for the end…and as I listened to the firing of the rocket and the heat rushing towards me, I thought it was over, and I regretted something…something I was never able to place._

_But that last breath didn't come. No. I kept on breathing. I went on, and did not die… No, I didn't even feel a thing._

_I looked up. Confused. Unsure. Had someone saved me? I had most certainly not been deactivated! But what had happened?_

_And then I saw._

_No. No one had saved me. No one had come to my rescue miraculously. Quite the opposite. It was still just the two of us. In the dead silence, I realized- he had fired over me._

" _That's a warning, Nightbird." He said, his voice heavy as if suppressing something. "I don't care what you do. But-" he stopped, as if realizing he hadn't thought the sentence through. He bit his lip, his scarlet optics glinting with hated and weak_   _emotions. In one movement then, he spun on a heel so that he wouldn't have to face me. "Just leave me alone, okay? And don't make me actually have to kill you someday." The words were bitter and cold and I didn't quite understand them. And as he walked away, if I could have, I think I would have called out for him to wait. I didn't want to be left alone, after all. So why did he have to leave? What emotion ran so deep that he took Megatron's ranting about me replacing him and what not so personally? I didn't know. But I wished I did. I wished I knew him allot better, too._

**Day 153…**

_I awoke on a berth, feeling lousy. Glancing around, I discovered I was again in the Decepticon base. I remember feeling happy._

_Soundwave was in the room with me, and as I stared at him, it came back to me._

_After Starscream had left me alone in the cavern, I tried to get up- but failed miserably. And I soon lost consciousness. I remembered just slightly about being lifted from where I lay by two steady servo'_ _s and being carried away. But that was all…_

_Soundwave noticed my restlessness, and discovered I was awake. He paused, as if unsure, and then putting down his files, he said. "Nightbird; has recovered from savere battle damage, correct?" I nodded, as I did feel a bit better, and he nodded as well. Then he left the room, and- as I not-so-very-later discovered- went to go fetch Megatron._

_There was silence for a minute, but then the silver mech stepped into the room, passing me a searching glance._

" _I trust you are feeling better?"_

_I dipped my helm in a sincere nod._

" _Ah, good. Now, Nightbird. We've lost the chip-" I felt my chest tighten- "but there is another…project we are working on. It involves you."_

_I both relaxed and tightened. What did he mean? Did I screw up so badly that they were going to use me for some kind of experimentation!? Were they going to sell me for scrap!? Or were they going to-_

_Megatron seemed to sense my unease, and quickly shook his head. "No, nothing like that…quite the opposite, really." He glanced at Soundwave, and he had a smug look about him. I was confused._

_Turning back to me, he said. "You'll be taking a little trip to Cybertron."_

_My optics widened and I passed out._

**Day 154…**

_I awoke to the slow sound of tiered pedes dragging across the floor._

_I opened my optics, looked around, and sat up, all of it being as silent as the midnight._

_I froze. There he was, on the other side of the room, typing something in on a console._

_Confusion passed through me in a storm. Why was he-?_

_He turned suddenly, and both our optics widened._

_He looked horrible! Bruises, dents, scratches, he looked as if he had been to the scrappy._

_Starscream? I thought, giving a beep, and he twitched. Silence dugout the room. I just stared at him. What had happened? Did someone-? I quickly shook the thought. No. No one would do that._

" _You should get some rest-'' he said finally, turning away from me. "You have a couple of long days ahead of you." And then he left. Leaving me to wonder what in Primus' name happened to him. And for a reason I could not explain, I think I felt a bit guilty, like I had done something wrong and he was paying for it…_

**Day 162…**

_I lay down on the berth, completely unafraid as the medic stepped up and injected me with a few strange serums, and I began to lose_ _consciousness._

_This was going to be a complicated_   _procedure- but I wasn't afraid. I knew I should have been- but I just, wasn't. I knew that if this transformation was a success, then it would eventually lead to becoming one of them… And then maybe I could be accepted by 'him'… probably not, but hey, a girl could hope, right? And besides, I could get along better with the others for sure! Yeah, it was worth it…_

**Day 187…**

_Time had passed all too slowly. Operation after operation. The deathly surgeries could have cost me my life, any one of them! But still I steeled through all of them. It was hard, and every part of me ached- hell! They might as well have been completely rebuilding me!_

_In a sense that was what they did, after all. But of course I had to remind myself that they were more or less 'rewiring' me…well, if rewiring meant to basically take me apart and put me back together in the imagine a Arial Femme, then yes, I suppose that is correct._

_Yes, they rebuilt me, as one of them. A transformer. Me! I don't have the slightest clue how, but they did. And I'm beyond thankful…I'm-I'm, 'overwhelmed' by gratitude. For surely it would have been easier to build a new mech inertly!.. But they didn't…nope…they kept me. Me!_

" _They want me…" I remember whispering in the berth before again passing out into recharge, not bothering in dreaming up fantasies of how there could be more to it then met the eye...  
_

**Day 201…**

_I remember the utterly stunned expressions of my comrades as I walked through that door. Their jaws went slack and their optics grew wide. The sounds of breathing stopped entirely, and all optics were on me. And you know what? I kind of liked all the attention! It was nice to show off, and it was even more spectacular how even Starscream was gaping when he saw me._

_Not so hot now eh? I thought with a cat-ate-the-cream grin, remembering what Skywarp had told me when they found me. It had been- what? Two months since then? And sooooo much had already happened in that short time! And I couldn't wait to see what was in store for me!_

_Megatron smiled, a look of accomplishment on his face. I smiled, too. But I had not retracted my mask, so I was unsure if he got it._

_The others then murmured things to each other, hardly whispering, and I could tell at the very least they were happy… Except for him. Starscream. He didn't say a word. Only did he stared at me for a moment, catching my gaze with a look of defeat on his faceplate, and then looking away._

_Megatron walked up and said in a clear voice. "Nightbird isn't quite ready to take to the skies just yet-" there were a few sighs and "awws" but Megs' held up a servo and said. "But she will be eventually… But, in the mean time…" He paused, and turning to me, said. "There are a few things you need to learn, so the time we need to wait will be better spent with an…education, of sorts." He couldn't keep back the smug look as he said. "And, I think it'd be best if Starscream were the one to teach you, Nightbird."_

_I looked to him. His optics were wide and his mouth hung open, the look betrayed a sense as if Megatron had just sentenced him to death with inaccurate evidence._

_But of course, Megatron would win the case, and Starscream knew it. I was excepting the jet to at least stream of a symphony of insults to throw at me- but he said nothing._

_His scarlet optics flashed with an anger I've never seen before. The look of absolute hate. And it was directed at me. Me…Nightbird… It made me feel like I 'was' nothing but a drone… It made me feel...lost…because, there wasn't just hate in that gaze…there was more to it than that…but I couldn't figure it out. And so he turned away, and stormed out of the room. Of course, not forgetting to slam the door._

_I looked with sad optics after him. Turning to the others, I asked slowly. "Why does he hate me?"_

_Skywarp was the first to respond. Waving a servo, he said in a casual tone. "Ah don't worry about it! He's a lil' bit of a prick, and he just needs some getting used to. That's all."_

" _Yeah, don't worry about it, he'll get over it eventually."_

_They gave a few more encouraging comments, and I felt a little better… But still sick at heart. I still didn't understand…_

**Day 270…**

_I didn't sleep, and so when he came to rise me from my slumber, I was already up…_

_When I managed to gather up the rest of my things, I walked out into the hallway, and as always, met my second greatest enemy. Stairs. Finally though, I got to the_ _top, and when running to get to the lab' on time, I ran straight into Thundercraker!.._

_Yeah… I felt awkward- but he was having the giggles about something and I wondered what. In the end he warned me about how Starscream was "not in the best of moods," and I took it into deep consideration._

_Then I went off to the lab', and started on my math…_

And here I am! 270 days after I was made… A Decepticon, and a jet who can't fly!.. Yet…

"Hello? Nightbird?"

"Huh?" I jerk my helm around, and stare at him. "What?" I squeak.

He gives me a flat look. "Have you not been paying attention to anything I just said?"

I shrug.  _Meh._

Starscream groans, "of course you haven't." He says, rolling his optics.

I frown, and look down at my math. I discover then, only  _half_  the questions have been completed, and as I glance at the clock, I discover it's been half an hour already. And I'm only on the first page!  _Whoops._ I think, my yellowish optics narrowing. One of these days I'm going to half to learn to stop daydreaming.

Starscream frowns and shakes his helm. Giving a sigh he says in a bored tone. "Just get back to work."

And I do. Concentrating, I practically hold my breath as I attack my math. My processor works hard, and I forget the time and just focus on getting it finished.  _What a good little school girl I am._ I think dully as I finish the page, at last.

"Uhh," I turn and look to him. He's standing on the other side of the table I sit at, writing in a file. He raises an optic ridge, but besides that has a flat look that says. "You're a failure, you realize that, right?"

I get pissed. _What the hell is his problem!?_ I demand an answer out of my processor in frustration. Perhaps it's the math, but now I feel distant and annoyed.

"What?" He pauses then smirks. "What's up, birdie? Gettin' mad or somethin'?" He applies a strange accent with a touch of mockery.

I don't understand it, but I get even more pissed at that. "I'm not a failure!" Is what I want to scream at him, but I don't, I only stare, my optics narrowing.

"Oh?" He asks in the tone when he's playing some kind of game with me. "Did I touch a nerve?"

I strike. This has all happened to fast to really get a grip on things. I don't understand… Why did I get so angry over nothing? But then again, my servos are faster than my thoughts, and before I know it, I've lashed out to slap him.

To my surprise, he dodges the blow with ease, and I'm left even more angry. Steaming and hot in the face, I draw my hands back, and glue them to my sides.

Starscream stares flatly at me. "Uh-huh?"

I don't know why- but I nod. It seems like it's the only I can do, really.

"Aww, why so pissed?" He asks in a fake sympathetic voice.

I frown. "Prick." I growl.

He baffles and his optics narrow in scowl...

I lean against the table _. Here we go again!_ I think, rolling my optics.

"Well at least  _I_ am not an incompetent drone who is incapable of completing even the simplest tasks! And not mention is totally naive and oblivious to what is going on around her half the time. And as well that- "

I slide him the form. All written out and checked. I give a sort of smug look as he quickly reads over it. His scowl darkens, and his gaze darts up and he shoots me a glare. But then all at once, our expressions are exchanged as he leans over the table and shows me my math text.

"That's, C2b-  _X_ " Starscream says, pointing to the latest question I've completed. I growl and snatch the text out of his servo. My optics quickly scan the sheet for the error, and after a moment, my helm droops in defeat.

I can't find my mistake. As usual.

He rolls his optics, and then moves around the table so he stands next to me. He reaches for a 'pad, and I watch as he quickly sketches out the question and fixes in the answer before handing it to me. He takes a minute explaining boringly about the method used to solving such problems, and then explains what I did wrong and my error that caused me to find the incorrect answer. I pay attention- as he gets even more annoyed when he has to explain something twice, and even though it can be hilarious, he seems sort of  _off_  today.  _We're both off today._ I think, but I don't voice my thoughts.

I listen to him, of course, but in the end he's hardly encouraging about any of it.

I slump over and I allow my helm to bang on the table. "I hate math." I actually manage to mumble.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So do I, but I do it anyway."

I turn my head sideways to look at him, curious. It seems like the previous mood in the room has been dropped, and has been replaced by a much lighter one.  _Isn't math a science?_

He only shrugs. "Yeah, I do, well, some parts of it at least. Dexories aren't so bad. But it's all sort of part of my job, so take my advice- hating it to death doesn't get you anywhere." he grumbles out and adds in, turning back to another table and lifting up a stylus to mark something, "but just wait 'til you get to do schematics."

I stare at him a moment longer, watching his frame slightly relax, and I just barley catch the ghost of a smile on his lips. But it quickly fades. And I turn back to my work.

Starscream does whatever as I work as best I can on my math. I am determined to get past this road block and get on with it all. Since it's Tuesday, one of the numerous types of science will be studied after math. I give a half smile. He always seems to lighten up with anything to do with that, and the experience can be counted as halfway enjoyable. Sometimes.

Time goes on, and eventually I manage to get my head in the game and finish up the rest of my math. Handing it over to him, he looks over it, and frowns.

"Getting better, but watch your Explentations."

I stare up at him.  _What?_

Pointing to the middle questions, I study them. After a moment, it clicks in. "Oh!" I exclaim, my voice aching. "The Tango ones!"

He stares at me, "Uhh… I think Tango is some kind of human da-"

I wave a servo, then gesture to the drawn out question. I make sure to point out how they take  _forever._ And I'm very satisfied with the name.

He stares at me, with one of his- "What is wrong with you?" Looks, but this one is a little more hysterical, and to my surprise I allow myself a very light laugh.

He smiles. Another thing that takes me off guard. He shakes his helm, then drops the text down on the table, and opens up another.

But I can't get the image out of my head. It was just for the moment, just for that one second, but it looked like a  _real smile._ Soft and playful, a look that next to never shows on him. Ever.

Starscream's gaze is fixed on something else, and I allow myself one more second to stare up at his handsome face and slender frame...before I almost have to push myself to look down at the science book he has opened.

I pause as I read over it...

Weather. How lovely.

I turn the first page. It shows writings of- storms?  _How to predict, how to ovoid, how to spot from miles away…_ The list goes on, but I don't bother to read it.

I stare at him. Total blank expression. "What?" he asks, looking slightly confused.

I glance over my shoulder at my wings. Silver and sleek as ever. I turn back and raise an optic ridge.  _I haven't even transformed once yet, and you_ _'re_ _worried about if I'll be able to spot a thunderstorm from 100 miles off?_

For a reason I can't explain, he always seems to get what I'm trying to say, even without me really saying it. Shrugging, he says. "I didn't choose any of this. Megatron and Soundwave did." He rolls his optics. "Go talk to them about it if it so bothers you."

_Oh._ I think dully, my expression going blank again. I knew that already, of course, but still.

We begin at the beginning. But it's more of a lecture, really. We start out on various types of storms, and how best to tell it's level. He says it's best to always ovoid a storm if you can, and  _always_ ,  _only_  use it as a last resort to stay hidden in the clouds if you must- but for the most part, it is best to stay out of the situation entirely. (For an inexperienced flier like me, anyway. He doesn't say it, but I pick up the hint. Ugh. Pri ck.) If you've been forced to make a quick assumption of a storms power, then there is a chance you're wrong. And being incorrect could cost you your life in the long run.

He explains then briefly on different patterns for fooling others in on your location, and ways to ovoid cretin flight patterns that- if you've been caught in a thunderstorm or lightning-storm- could lead from detection of enemies to being struck with a 10,000 lightning volt.

I listen through all of it, even taking notes-as they is a chance that, who knows, he might give me a test on this! But I find it all both fascinating and annoying. Believe me, if you were stuck in this situation, you'd feel like a school girl, too. And honestly, compared to what I can already do… Ugh.

But in the end, this all doesn't take as long as I thought it would.

Explaining one of the processes of lethal Storm Flying, however, take's an abundance of time.

It seems like for hours he goes on about what it takes to form them and what they can do. And then recounts a few famous storms in history, and who flew through them- and then he mentions a planet. Way out, practically on the other side of the galaxy, this planet is famous both for its precious ore nicknamed "Lubca" as well as its totally hostile weather that can really spring out in a second. "It was a completely clear day," Starscream begins, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. "I thought it was going to be a breeze, the waters were calm and the skies bright- but I was completely wrong. All at once,  _bam_ "- he snaps his fingers- "Thunder cracked and lighting struck. The next thing I knew, there were hundred foot waves crashing everywhere."

I look at him, raising an optic ridge.  _What'd you do?_

He looks off into the distance and frowns. "Panicked and forgot everything." He looks to me and nods at my confused expression. "It was a long time ago…but then again I wasn't exactly the flier I am today…" he gives a smirk.

I roll my optics. Grate.

He's  _no_ stranger to bragging, and I'm just about to tune him out when he says simply. "-But of course I suppose the winds weren't as bad as they seamed...Anyway, keep reading on the subject."

He turns back to his work, and for once, I'm shocked with him. I mean, seriously. He usually just goes on and on and on and on and on and on about whatever little impressive things he's done in the past- and  _never_ sounds even the slightest bit humble about anything!  _What's gotten into you today?_ I wonder, eyeing him. I assume that he's just been having or has had a particularly bad day and isn't really in the mood to chat, but I know inside that that's wrong.

He never misses out on an opportunity to rub something in someone's face. Period.

I hold down a sigh, and turn back to the book, thinking.  _This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

**I step back into the lab' just as he is exiting.** Starscraem pauses then says. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, go ahead and start the next subject." He turns back and looks me dead in the eye. "But so help my Primus',  _do not_ , touch  _anything_ , in this room- you got that?"

I nod and so does he. " 'K, now be g-" He stops in mid sentence, and I wonder what he was going to say. He shakes his helm, and then walks away down the hall.

Stepping inside, I glance around, wondering what has caused his paranoia of me being in the room alone.  _Come on, Nightbird,_ I start to remind myself.  _He hates leaving anything with me._ I sigh, wondering when he'll ever place even just a little faith in me…trust, is out of the question, but a little respect would be nice. _I'll never earn his respect,_ I think doubtfully to myself as I walk back to my table.  _So give it up, and get over it._ But I don't… there's allot of things I don't understand about him, and that may always be like that, but there a few things I am determined to find out! For instance, why in the frag he got-

_CRASH!_

I freeze. Time stops and my optics widen. I turn slowly, and stare at the shattered vile on the ground. Liquid seeps out and it forms a small blue pool on the ground.

I crouch beside it, panicking.  _What the frag!? How did it- I mean_ -  _What do I do!? What do I do!? Nightbird you moron! What the Hell!?_

Thoughts stops. I just stare at the glossy water like liquid in utter defeat. Oh scrap…

I stare at it…

The water like stuff starts to ripple…but I didn't touch it...

The glassy surface shimmering like silver, I extend a servo, and brush along the rippling water. There's a pause, and then the rippling starts to get longer and thicker… The pool spreads outwards and waves start to splash at my feet. I jump up and take an exaggerated step backwards.

Panic makes on its way through my system terrifyingly and I jump back. I don't understand! This is all happening too fast! Trippingly trying to get away from the rising water, I spin on a heel, and turn to face a tumbling wave. Extended and long, I don't know what else to do but run. Spinning back towards the pool, my optics widen.

And I wonder, if I actually have time to scream as the wall of clear liquid rises up as if to embrace me, and I'm pulled down, down, down, under the water.


	2. The Blue Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream comes across a mysterious Blue Gate along with Nightbird in a strange meadow. They are brought into another world... And so the adventure begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we have chapter 2! Not quite as long as the first but pretty long all the same. :P In this one, we get inside Starscream's head, along with that the story begins. XD But the action doesn't quite start just yet, but I hope you enjoy! Again, the story gets better! This chapter...ugh. If I had the time, I'd re-write it. 
> 
> Anywho! From some reason, his word is 'Awkward', in this chapter XD
> 
> Lolz, please enjoy~

 

**The**

**Midnight Dawns**

Chapter 2

**The Blue Gate**

* * *

 

**~Starscream~**

**M** **y quiet steps echo around the silent hallway as I walk.** Everything is so quiet, so peaceful... Normally, I'd be happy within the silence. The others never shut up, and getting a moment to myself is next to impossible these days.

But I don't feel normal. Quite the opposite, really. I don't understand what's happening to me. Sure Sern is- I stop the thought, realizing where it's leading.

Gritting my denta, I press forward. I can't think about that. Not now. Not ever. It's over. I'll never see the femme again!

I shake my helm slightly, I force my thoughts along into other matters...

I sigh slowly, and slow to a stop. I can feel the strain on my frame as it calls for recharge. How long has it been since I've taken a good long eight hour brake from the world? Truthfully, I don't remember. With all this work Megatron has stacked on me with both Nightbird and his new, ridiculous plan, I haven't had more than a few short hours of sleep every now and then. And I know it's starting to weigh on me...

I frown all of a sudden, and straiten my spine. No. No I can't show signs of tiredness. I can't show Megatron that I can't keep up. I can't lose to  _her._ I've earned my place, and I'm not going to surrender it. I'm not going to go crawling back to  _'him'_. He said I would be back, and I aim to prove him wrong! Someday, when the war is over, I'll make it quite clear that I want nothing to do with him! And that he can't control my life, not any longer. I can deal with Megatron...for now...but not him! Not ever again!

I press forward, determined to just reach the end of the damn hallway, when my peace of mind is literally shattered by the sound of braking glass.

My optics widen and I spin around.  _What the frag!?_  I think, previous thoughts fading.  _Nightbird!_  I consider drastically.  _Oh what did she d-_

The thought is cut off by the sound of a high-pitched scream that only a femme could make. But disturbing thoughts fallow as the sound is quickly muffled, as if someone had just shoved a scarf down her throat.

I don't think. I take off, running back towards the lab'. Whatever has happened to her, I swear I'm going to-

I freeze. My body stopping dead in its tracks. "Oh no." I vocalize, my optics wide. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" I break back into a run, every possible thought of the worst case scenarios playing back and forth through my processor.  _She couldn't have! No! She just couldn't have!_ Worry flushes through me.  _No she just couldn't have! That couldn't have happened- that couldn't have happened! We don't even know what it is yet!_  My optics sting as they go glassy, (which is saying something) and I feel a lump forming in the bottom of my tank. Dread fills me. The more I try to push the thought away, the more it slams itself right back up!

 _Faster!_ I think. _Come on! Faster!_ I push myself harder, and then I see the door just up ahead. I don't hesitate to throw it open and jump inside!

Water is my greeter. A wave splashes at me directly, knocking me to the ground. I choke underneath the water's surface, and try to regain myself- but the pounding pressure is too much, and I feel my light frame being dragged away by a current. I panic. Where did all this water come from!? What's happening!? Why- I stop my thoughts as I see it. Bolting up with my thrusters, I launch myself through the slight gap in the current and out from the waters depths.

I reach the surface and gasp in a breath, just in time to hear the door slam. Quickly puling my weight up onto a table, I search the room but find nothing except silver spiralling water... Slowly, the thought kicks in, and I fallow the current with my gaze to some kind of miniature whirlpool structured within center room.

I gasp.  _Nightbird!_ I think fearfully. Oh no!  _What do I do?! What do I do!?_  The water starts to rise, and I back up on my table. The waves are just about knee high on me, and any second now I'll be ripped off my platform and drowned down the circling water.

My head whips around for any means of escape, my only thought but to save myself. Dread fills me as I find none, and still the waters rise further. Jumping onto a slightly higher table, I back up against the wall and take in another breath full of panic. I look to the door again, and realize that there would be no way to jam it open as the room is over half filled with water, and with my lack of brute strength? There's no chance I'd be able to pry it open, either.

Fear grips me, twisting my very core. The waters rise further and I know it's now or never. Slowly, I step away from the wall, and stare at the whirlpool. There is no way in oblivion to know where this thing goes, but before I can think it through, I take one last glance at the white laboratory that was practically my entire world, and jump feet first into the whirlpool. I look up one last time, and I just catch sight of the over sized wave as it tumbles around the room, causing the water above me to collapse in on itself. Shutting away all light offered by my surroundings.

And then I'm taken down, down, down into the blackness, fear, my only guide.

* * *

 **Cool air delicately sprawls out over my exposed frame.**  A light groan emanates from my lips and I try to push away any consciousness of the world... A moment passes, and I fail.

The first thing I take notice of, is that my weapons systems and chronometer are completely deactive. I try to find any trace of what happened, but my data banks come up blank. My face twists into a frown. That's unusual.

My optics slowly sprouting to life, I linger unmoving for a time, before shifting uncomfortably to the right, and realizing something. Stone. I lie on stone. Forcing my gaze into focus, I squint, my optics narrowing in an attempt to find light. But I don't find anything. Darkness. Total darkness surrounds me. I groan again, and clenching my fists, move my body upwards into a sitting position. There's a sudden pounding in my possessor, and I wince as my head spins and dizziness overcomes me.

Another groan passes my lips, and I realize I am again laying flat on the cold surface of the ground. I frown and fight to sit up. It takes a minute, but finally I succeed in hunching myself over, and I find that the pounding in my mind has lessened some.

I give a sort of sigh, and reach up, rubbing my tired optics with a servo.  _So where_ \- I freeze. My memory returns.

Flashes of silvery water splash across my vision. I remember the water, the whirlpool, the panic, and the jump. I...jumped...in...  _What was I thinking!?_ I snap in my head, my thoughts starting to speed up.  _What the hell!? Why did I- oh Primus... Nightbird!_ First, an unexpected worry slaps me, but it fades as I remember. I growl, my thoughts seeping out to the world through my mouth. "That glitch! This is all her fault!"  _Why the hell did she-_ For the third or fourth time today, my thoughts stop altogether. "Oh no." I think aloud.  _The vial!_ Panic passes through me, and I whip my head around. "Nightbird!?" I growl angrily, still unable to see a thing.

A groan pushes off in the distance. I turn my helm, searching the darkness, trying to find something,  _anything_  that could help me find the source of the noise. Another groan. My frame stiffens. "Nightbird?" I call out, this time more softly.

A shaky breath is drawn in, and a scratchy voice whispers. "Who?"

It's so quiet here that I have no trouble in picking up the muttered sound. My optics close for half a second, and I decide that it makes no difference if I have them working or not. "Nightbird, is that you?"

The sound of an injured femme trying to get up flushes through the air, and not wanting to hear the moans and the struggles, I say quickly. "Don't move, I'll come over to you."

I hear her slump down, and she calls my name tiredly. "Starscream?"

As I begin to slowly crawl towards the sound of her voice, I confirm. "Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?" She makes a noise that must mean, "no." I sigh, and quicken my pace. Still though, it takes awhile until finally I bump into something.

Nightbird groans, and I feel her grip my arm. I frown, but don't shake her off, and help her to slowly sit up. She's trembling, and I can practically feel her shaky, half drawn in breaths... It's the sound of fear. The sound that I've made plenty of times. The sound that tells of how one would grapple onto anything so that they could escape. The sound that I'm not making... It's strange, but I feel oddly calm. It's as if I'm  _not_  terrified, and I actually have a grip on the situation. But of course, I really don't.

Placing a servo on the icy-cold ground for support, I allow Nightbird to lean against me slightly. She's shivering, and I can tell she is scared, but it would be inappropriate to offer comfort in any sort of way.  _Besides,_ I start to remind myself,  _she's just a_ _drone built by humans. Probably can't really feel a thing inside._ As I conclude the lonely thought, and resume starring off at nothing, I feel an unsettling ache in my chest.  _Is that what I really think?_ Yes. Yes it has to be.  _Why?_ It just does.  _How come_ _? What as she ever-_ I groan and roll my optics in the darkness. Wonderful. I'm going insane.

Nightbird shifts, and even though for an odd reason I can't see the golden glow in her optics, I can tell she is looking at me with a questionable look. I give a shrug, and then remember she can't see me. "Meh," I turn away (realizing I was looking at her also) and look out into the blackness.

We sit there, neither of us speaking or moving, and the silence is so awfully peaceful, that I feel like I'm almost enjoying it... Almost. Something is wrong with this place, and I know it. I need to know where we are in order for me to figure out how we could get out of here, but that may be difficult as there is no light anywhere, and Primus forgive if we are anywhere that is none-hostile! I give another groan, this one in the impossibility of the situation.

I feel the femme beside me shift, and unexpectedly she leans on me entirely. "Uh...Nightbird?" I say, awkwardly. When she doesn't respond, I realize, she's fallen asleep. For reason I can't explain, I'm against this- as if recharge would be the death of her as she would never wake.  _But why should I care?_ I ask myself, but I ignore the question, and shake her shoulder anyway. Still she doesn't respond. I bite my lip and try shaking her more forcefully, not enough to hurt her, but simply enough to wake her. A light moan sounds, and I feel an immediate relief in my spark.

Nightbird shakes herself awake, and props herself up on her elbows. She is silent for a second, as if she were glancing around, before she says. "Why?"

I frown, "Look, it's probably best if we don't fall into recharge, at least not yet, not 'til I figure out where we are." She groans, and I again help her sit up. This process takes longer then what it previously did, and when we finally do succeed, I find her leaning against me in a way that makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. I hold back a slight shudder, and just allow it. As long as she is awake, then it's okay... I think...

_SNAP!_

Out of nowhere, Nightbird pushes against me, slamming our frames together, and knocking me back.

"Nightbird!?" I shriek, and try to move away from her. "What the hell!? Why-" My back slams into some kind of wall. My head whips around, and my cheek presses against something soft. Nightbird continues to get pushed towards me, and soon we are as close as physically possible! "What the!?"

She grunts, and tries to pull herself away, but nothing works and I discover that I have to crunch up as walls are surrounding us, and they are slowly closing in. I panic, my spark beating rapidly inside my chest. "What's-"

I'm cut off by a sudden light whipping towards us from above. For the first time, we can see each other. Our optics widen.

She is covered in some kind of silvery-midnight outer coat that twinkles like diamonds. The blinding light gets closer but I only stare at her. Her entire frame is decorated in the stuff. Where did it come from? What is it? How did she get it on her? All these questions and more race through my processor, but I can't think of an answer to any of them. In fact, I can't really think at all. All I can see is some kind of Silver Star that is quickly brightening in her shine. It doesn't make sense.

Nothing makes sense.

Light erupts in the distance! We don't look, only stare at each other. But as the blinding sensation rushes past us, and we're forced the cower close to each other, shutting off our optics in the heat, I wonder who the scream belongs to... Me or her?

* * *

 **M** **y optics sn** **ap open!** The midday heat burns into my frame and I draw in several sharp breaths. Slowly, the world come into focus, and I look up at the-  _pink sky_?

I sit up lazily, and stare at the mixture of swirly, puffy, creamy silver clouds, as well as the pinkish icing that clings to what should be a blue sky.

"This is kinda freaking me out." Says a voice I don't recognize.

I turn, and my gaze darts across several green rocks and scans across some kind of blue grass.

"Hey Mr! Down here!" Says the same, shrill voice.

Slowly, my gaze lowers, and I see a strange animal with long fur, spikes, a tail, and wings, standing beside me.

"Who-?"

The thing frowns, and crosses its arms. "You sure are weird!"

I jump back, "Ah! What the heck!?"

The strange creature eyes me, and I think I must be dreaming as it unfolds bright, maroon wings and flaps up to eye-level. Its own eyes are huge and bright blue.

"Wh-what are you!?" I demand.

The bug shifts and I see twelve legs dangle out from its belly. "The name's JK."

I stare at him. "JK?" I repeat, calming down a little bit. The little guy seams harmless.

He nods, "Yep, JK."

We stare at each other in silence, until finally I get up the nerve to ask. "Oh, ur, okay," I clear my throat, "JK. So, ur, could you tell me where I am, exactly?"

He nods, "Yeah I could."

"Well, would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you tell me where I am?" I say, my limited patience starting to run thin with annoyance.

He seams to consider this a great deal, but then a twinkle in his eye appears and he gins. "Alright...but 'ya got'ta say the magic word!" He gives a grin.

My mouth drops open just slightly.  _Is this guy for real!?_  I think, rather annoyed.

JK crosses all twelve of his arms, which must the serve the purpose of legs as well. "Well?" He asks, raising a scaly eyebrow.

I cross my arms.  _There is no way I'm sweat talking with this guy!_ "Look, can you just give me a  _name_ of where I am?"

He tilts his head. "I could."

I groan, "Oh come on!"

"You know, for a big guy, you sure have a lack of manners." He says rather like a stuffed up snob.

Face-palm. I give a groan and roll my optics. I glance around, as if checking that none of the mechs are here to see this, and I turn back to the bug. "Could you,  _please,_ tell me where I am?" I fight the urge to spit, and just say it as even toned as I can.

JK looks at me, he raises one of his arms to his audio resep- ur,  _ears,_ and says. "What was that?"

I roll my optics, and scowling I chew out the words- "I'm lost and don't know where I am... Could you  _p_ _lease_  tell me where I am, so maybe I can get home-?"

JK smiles. "See was that so hard?" he laughs. I roll my optics, but he looks up and tells me. "Well, to answer you, you're in the land of Kigs."

"What?"

"The land Of Kigs."

"Yeah...what?"

"That is where we are. We are here in the land of Kigs."

"Uhhh..."

"What?"

I swallow.  _I must be dreaming._ I think with a flat look. But for the sake of augment with this little bug, I ask. "Is there a way out?"

He nods. "Yes."

I raise an optic ridge, "Could you show me?" He opens his mouth, but I stop him with the words. "Could you show me,  _please_."

JK smiles, but then frowns. "Wait, so you don't want to know about the girl who crashed here with you?"

My optics widen as I remember. "Nightbird!"

JK looks confused. "That's her name? Huh. Well, I guess she does kinda look like some kind of ninja."

"How do you know that?"

"What?"

"How do you know what a ninja is? They're kind of a human thing..."

"What's a human?"

I pause, then just say. "Never mind." I glance around, "So do you know where my- ur, friend is?"

JK nods, "Yep."

My brow frowns, "Could you show me?"

"Yes."

I groan, "Do we seriously have to go through this again?"

A cheeky grin. "Yep."

Plam-to-the-face. "Okay, can you please show me where my friend is, as well as the way out?" I try not to hiss, but the words come out forced.

JK smiles, then motions for me to fallow him, "Come right this way!"

I get up, and I'm surprised by how quickly he can fly, so rendering I can walk at a comfortable pace to keep up with him. That's at least pleasing.

A gentle, almost fake breeze glides past us as we walk. I look around, but the scenery never seems to change. It's just blue grass, green rocks, odd trees, and pink skies. The more I look at it, the more I start to believe this is just a dream. I'll admit it, I've seen some weird stuff in the galaxy within my time, and normally this sort of place wouldn't be all too strange. But for some reason, it just is. The air tastes bitter, yet the world grows happily. This would make for a very good experiment with the comparison of the samples I took on Jufula with Skyfire.

Suddenly I feel my chest tighten, and my optics water. Skyfire... My old partner... Damn it... Why is it I always have to remember the people I want nothing more than to forget?

I look down to the ground and frown. I let myself shudder once, before again burring him deep within my thoughts. Now isn't the time to think about the old days. He's just another person I'll have to learn to live without. I did it once, I can do it again.

Looking up, I try to concentrate on some of the good things in my life- there aren't many thoughts that appear as of present, but I can muster up a dull few. I don't smile, but I do feel a tad bit better.

Walking alongside JK, we travel a lengthy distance before finally we come to an almost immediate stop. I glance around, but I don't see Nghtbird anywhere. I look at him, confused.

The bug gives me a serious look, crossing his arms and his eyes lowering. "Now listen Mr," I raise an optic ridge, unsure. He continues, "Just beyond those trees is The Blue Gate."

"The what?"

"The Blue Gate. Your girlfriend is there as well."

I stutter, "Woah woah woah! Hey hold on a second! Nghtbrd isn't my- I mean, we're not-"

JK gives me a flat look, "Really? 'Cause it's written all over your face." He laughs then, and shakes his head. "Alright fly-boy, well whatever, let's just go."

I roll my optics, than move past the large bushes. A flash of silver slims across my vision and as I step past a tall ebony tree, I see Nightbird lying on the ground, her head tilted to the side with her mask retracted, unconscious. Immediately I find myself striding towards her. I couch down, and shake her shoulder. She groans, but doesn't open her optics to look at me. "Go away, Soundwave." She murmurs, twisting over. I almost smile.

"C'mon Nightbird, you have to get up." She grunts, and wearily opens her optics for half a second, before closing them and slumping back down. She says something scratchily, which could have meant. "Go away, Starscream." But I pay it no mind, and gingerly prop her up against a tree.

JK clears his throat behind me. I turn, but then my gaze catches site of what must be 'The Blue Gate.'

An archway constructed of stone stands tall and proud. Mystical designs decorated sapphire flourish endlessly on the stone arch. Two brightly concentrated azure wooden doors have been slung within the gate, their hinges made of a startling gold marital. No handles cling to the wooden surface, but beautiful gold patterns seam to dance across the door frames in a multitude of exemplary artwork. But the gate is attached to nothing. It stands single and bold in the middle of the clearing, showing both a deep pride and an everlasting independence. All and all, an extraordinary piece of architecture that is meant purely for admiration for as long as it stands.

I look over at JK, my mouth open slightly. "Where-"

He shakes his head. "Look, it's your way out. Either you take it or leave it." He then gestures to Nightbird. "And it looks like she could use some help, too." He says it more sincere then I expected, and I think I might be a little taken back.

I pause, but then turn back to Nightbird.  _'There is no way in oblivion to know where this thing goes,'_ Funny, how all in one day I've thought that twice. But as I stare at her, my gaze lingers over the exhausted form, and I know that we need to get back to Earth.

I sigh, and glance back at the gate. Well, as Dex would say,  _"There's always time for an adventure!"_ I blink, and swallow down my doubt. We need to get out of here. And this is worth a shot.

I walk over and lift her into my arms, trying to pretend that this is not as awkward as it is. Then I turn back to 'The Blue Gate'.

Nightbird lazily glances out at the structure. She studies it for a moment and then cocks her head to one side and looks up at me. I think, she is asking,  _where does this go?_

I shrug. "I have no idea...but-" I glance around at the strange pinkish world we stand in, "wherever it goes has to be better than this place."

JK growls out, "Hey!"

I look at him and give a flat stare.

He rolls his bright blue eyes, but then flaps up and lands on Nightbirds chest. "Okay. Hey lady! Well your partner here-"

"Hey wait a second!"

He waves one of his many hands and continues. "Look, your boyfriend doesn't want to hang around in my own little world here, so you guys are going to be goin' through that blue gate." He points to the magnificently carved stone and wooden double-door. Nightbird fallows his hand, and then, she nods.

"Okay," she just barley manages. "But where-"

JK waves two hands. "Oh don't worry about it! Wherever 'ya guys go, it's sure gonn'a be fun!"

Nightbird's gaze darts up to mine for a second. We both shrug. She looks back at JK and says. "Alright." But then her gaze flutters, and her head rolls back as she falls into deep recharge.

I roll my optics, if only for good measure, and then turn to the bug. "Well, can you open it?"

He gives some sort of odd bow, which for some reason; makes me believe he  _isn't_  mocking me- and says. "Of course, Big Guy!"

"Thanks."

"I always aim to please." He jumps off Nightbird and swoops down to stand beside the door. He snaps his little fingers, and I fight the urge to jump as he pulls a lever that I swear wasn't there before! Awkward. I shake my head and turn as I listen to the sound of great doors being drawn abroad.

I try to look through the gate, but I can't see anything. Pure, bright light streams out as if JK has just pulled opened the door to the Sun's core. I bite my lip, and squint my optics shut. Gathering what remains of the courage that was shattered long ago, I take what I believe to be a brave step forward. I take another. And then I walk into the sun.

* * *

 **I** **'m blinded f** **or a moment, but then a harsh wind clutches my air-hunger spark and rushes past me.** It's very much unlike the gentle breeze of the strange meadow. This wind feels alive.

My gaze snaps to life, and my jaw drops open as I stare at the valley below. We stand on a cliff that clings to a proud mountain. I whip my head around, but don't find the elegant blue gate we crossed through. No, only a rocky cave. I frown, unsure of what to do. Glancing back out to the world, I stare at it for a time. The rushing winds and organic scenery remind me of Earth. Tall, green trees lay across bowl shaped land that dips and forms the valley below. The trees then brake into a true, thick forest that appears tall enough for us to walk through casually. Mountains stomp off their dominance in the distance just beyond the forest line. From this point of view, the stone giants look only half my size, but the line stretches a great length and I can not see what rains beyond them. All this you  _could_ see on Earth, but there is a difference. A strong one. But one that I can not place. It's just, the air seams sweater, the winds look as if they could fly higher, the ground could rumble and spring brighter life, and the mountains could talk of ages past...

I smile and shake my helm. I really am going insane. Looking up at the sky, I think.  _This will be a great place to go for a good long fly._ But I know that I won't. At least, not yet. The sun- ur, star, that brings heat to this world, is just finishing settling down. It will be dark in minutes. I sigh, and turn back to the cave. Staring, I decide that it probably would be better to find other shelter (just in case) but what the frag.

Walking slowly towards the natural structure, I quickly glance inside before stepping blindly into the darkness. There's not allot of room, barely any to tell the truth, so I try to conserve space by placing Nightbird on her side, and settling back up against the wall. But after a moment I discover this won't work. I groan, and reach out to her. Shifting her frame, I lay her outwards on her side, and carefully settle myself opposite. It's awkward how close our frames are, and I feel strong urge to just get out of the cave altogether- but I don't. It's just a feeling, but I've got a bad one that it'll rain tonight, and I don't need anything I don't know about rusting up my wings!

I give a sort of grunt, and try to just close my optics and recharge. My tank growls at me. Damn it. I'm still hungry. I remember then that I didn't refuel yesterday, or whatever day it was when we got sucked into the whirlpool. I was on my way to, and then of course she had to get us all tangled up in this mess.

I sigh and shake my helm slightly. No. There will be time for panicking tomorrow. Tonight, I must rest.

The minutes creep by, but I can't find it within me to shut myself into recharge... Perhaps it's because I'm just too uncomfortable with my surroundings... Hell, who am I kidding? The thing that's making me uncomfortable (if anything) would have to be that I'm so damn close to Nightbird I can feel her soft breaths just barely brushing against my faceplate. She is totally out of it, yet still I feel heat beginning to rise in my cheeks. I squint my optics tighter and try to block her out.  _She pro_ _bably wouldn't wake up if a thunderstorm hit. Hmp. Some ninja._

Against my will, I open my optics, and gaze at her sleepily. Big mistake. With her mask retracted, she looks just like  _her._ I shudder, and try to look away. But I can't. Damn it...she looks so much like her. I shudder, looking away. Why? Why Primus? Why?  _Why do you always have to keep reminding me of her? What can't you just let her stay dead!? Why!?_ Tears weld up in my optics. I push them back and suck in a breath. No. No I can't cry. I'm not a sparkling anymore. I'm the Second In Command of the Decepticon army. I'm an Air Commander. _The_ Air Commander. My Trine may not listen to me much, but that doesn't take away from the fact that I'm  _still_ someone who is important to some degree! No Primus damn femme who is a look-alike to somebody I used to know is going to take that away from me. She can't. I won't let her!

I sigh, and look back at her. I twist my thoughts and try to force them into other matters... But as my optics wearily gaze at her unconscious form, memories that are best left unremembered stab me...

_The heat of the day played off my usually shining coat as I slowly pushed forward. I was trying to get away...get away from the guilt...get away from her._

_I didn't like it. I didn't like remembering. I didn't like knowing that she was gone, and someone else was here...someone who held the exact image of her... That's why I hated her, Nightbird...she was too much, just too much like her. Not only in her personality, but her entire being. And when Nightbird later came back from Cybertron? It was like they were mocking her death..._

_A servo reached upwards on its own, and it rested atop my spark-chamber. Tears weld in my optics, but I pushed them away. No. No I couldn't mourn her any longer. 'She's dead you fool!' I thought to myself with anything but pity. 'Nothing will bring her back...' I looked back in the direction I came. Why did Nightbird resemble her so much? It hurt me... I wanted to forget her, not be reminded by some human-built scarp of a drone!_

_It was only then did I realize the wetness leaking down from my optics and dripplng off my cheeks._

_I trembled violently, my spark ached and I wanted to run away. To hide, where nobody could find me. Where nobody could hurt me. Where I would be alone. So I wouldn't have to let anyone in anymore...so I could just forget. But I didn't. No. Instead, I found myself dragging back to her. To Nightbird. The femme I hated._

_I expected not to find her. To discover that she had moved on and was back at Megatron's side. But I found the opposite. She was laying there in the dust, the light from her golden optics completely shut off in unconsciousness. A feeling I wasn't accustomed to burned in my chest, and I paused. I stared for a moment, trying to measure the level of damage...or at least that's what I told myself I was doing..._

_Stepping closer to her, I felt uneasy, but slightly shook her. Her helm rolled to the side, and I knew she was entirely out of it. I grunted, but, I couldn't walk away... when I looked at her, I didn't see Nightbird...I saw-_

_I squinted my optics shut tightly. No. No I couldn't think about it..._

_Gripping the injured femme who lay before me, I lifted her off the ground and felt an awkward skip in my spark as her unsupported helm dropped and_ _fell to rest on my chest. The contact was...strangely_ _familiar. Like it was not uncommon for her to curl up onto me, and for me to hold her up like this. Just like when-_

 _I shuddered, and almost dropped the wounded femme in my arms. I remember gritting my_ _denta, reestablishing my grip on her, forcing the unwanted thoughts back, burring them deep within my processor, and throwing away the key that could break the lock. I wouldn't allow myself to remember. She was dead to me._

_I shook my helm, and left the dark cavern. It was me who brought Nightbird back, even though every part of me screamed to do the opposite._

_I carried Nightbird back up the cavern, and as I anticipated, the moment Megatron saw me out of the cage and with an injured Nightbird, he yanked the femme away from my grip, and beat me, right in front of everyone. Well, not the Autobots. The battle was over and everyone was on their way back- but still, my entire team watched as Megatron humiliated me._

_My whole frame ached when finally he stopped. I remember clutching my tank with the arm that hadn't been injured before-hand, and coughing, tasting my own bitter Energon in my mouth as I attempted to stand. Megatron then kicked me back down into the dust, and I heard bursts of laughter play throughout the air._

_So much pain..._

_On the outside, and to my distaste, on the inside as well... It hurt, so, so much. It burned my body, and tortured my spark- why did it hurt so much to be laughed at by these people? It's not like it was the first time everyone had laughed at my broken expense..._

_Nobody cared for me._

_And I thought that I would just die there as they transformed and left. I clutched my tank and curled myself into a ball. Burring my faceplate in my arms which were locked around my knees, I finally felt hot tears falling from my crimson optics._

_A gentle touch founded itself on my shoulder._

_I jumped, surprise surging through me. I shoved my tears aside, and battling the acceptance of pain, sat up. Peering around me, I saw a deep blue, and then realized, Thundercracker was kneeling next to me, a look of concern on his face. Skywarp stood a little further off, avoiding my gaze and starring out at nothing. I wondered why they would come back for me. Nobody had ever cared for me...well at least not any more._

_I saw Thundercracker force a smile, and he stood. Extending a servo to me, he asked. "Coming?"_

_I didn't know what else to do. I took his hand and he pulled me up quickly. Skywarp, still avoiding direct eye-contact, turned to me and said slowly. "Mechs, we need to get back."_

_I gave a sort of nod, a sharp pain stabbing in my leg. I looked down, and found a gash. Funny. I didn't remember getting that. Thundercracker seemed to fallow my gaze, and a look of pity whelmed up in his optics. A pity that I didn't want. He instructed me to sit back, and I tried to stay as quiet as I could as he removed a shard of some broken plating and bandaged the wound. It was a pettish medical job, but I knew I was just trying to deny how thankful I was. I couldn't be soft. Especially not then. I had taken a beating from our Leader, and I needed to show that I was still at the top of my game. With everyone._

_But in the end, I still ended up muttering my thanks to him. He gave a smile, and I felt my spark give an agonizing clench. I wished I didn't have to be such a jerk to him. But what else could I do? We were in a war, and we could be killed any day... Still, one of those days, I wanted to set things right between not just me and Thundercracker, but Skywarp as well. (Who was still not looking me in the optic.) I felt a bit guilty then when Skywarp asked. "You think you'll be okay?" he seemed to regret the words once he uttered them, and even though his tone was of a casual sate, I sensed the suppressed worry within its depths._

_At that one point in time, I wished with everything in me that the damn blasted war did exist. Slowly, I said in a sarcastic manner. "Yeah, hopefully at least."_

_He gave a low smile and I felt like I would need to make something up to him as he nodded and turned away. Facing the sky, he said. "I'm heading back. 'Cracks, if he can't fly just walk with him." He then transformed and left._

_Thundercracker rolled his optics, then turning to me, he gave a smile and said. "Okay, come on then." And we walked most of the way._

_And throughout the whole time, I felt an uneasy guilt in my spark... So many things 'are' wrong with my life- will anything ever be right?_

I shudder and burry my face in my arm. There will be time to panic tomorrow. Tonight I must rest, and I must forget about the others. I will go home one day... Not to Earth, to Cybertron, when the war is good and done. Then everything will be right again... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shakes head* Nooooo.... Ahh, poor Starscream... Well, I hope you liked it! It was kind of an insight into his character, but at the same time, not really. I know he seemed really OOC (out of character), but that's mainly because this story is first person, and I really have to get deep down and personal with him. Don't worry, he's still Screamer, and will still act like himself, just- Ahhh, It's kinda hard to explain. But yeah! The story WILL get better, so just hold on! 
> 
> But all the same, I really hope you enjoyed! XD 
> 
> Next chapter will be out soon! Here's a preview :P
> 
>  
> 
> ~He scoffs and says bitterly. "Look, we don't have time for games! So get off your lazy aft and come on!" He stands and turns away from me.
> 
> I clench my fists, my optics narrowing. That damn mech, I want to tare him apart! He turns then, and gives me a flat look. "So are you just going to stand there all day?"
> 
> I snap. I jerk my frame up, and I don't have time to think before my fist has swung itself inwards and connected with his cockpit.
> 
> He snaps in a breath, his optics widening as the blow is struck. But then I see my mistake. ~
> 
>  
> 
> See ya soon! :D
> 
> ~Scarlet


	3. Hopeless Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightbird and Starscream take their first steps in this new world, but where are they? What will happen? How will they survive? All these questions and more plague Nightbird's processor and she fears for their lives against the impossibility of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Next chappy! :3 Well, as I've said before, this one is meh, but the story does get better!!! Just please give it a chance! 
> 
> My apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I try my best, but I still have a great deal to learn about the English Language. 
> 
> ~I hope you enjoy!

 

 

**The**

**Midnight Dawns**

Chapter 3

**Hopeless Travels**

* * *

 

 

 

**~Nightbird~**

**His warm breath on my cheek.** His arm slung around my waist. His frame pressed against mine... I must be dreaming. But I don't want to wake up.

I don't move from our position, but gently tilt my head up, and only take a moment's hesitation before gingerly brushing our lips together.

A moan sounds and my optics snap open!

My optics widen and my body stills.

We're close to each other. Very close. Our frames might as well be touching. And they are. In one particular place.

My helm whips back, and I try to move away from him, but I suddenly feel my back hit something rough. I wince, and twist my frame so I can look at the wall. It's not really a wall, but some kind of curved stone. I turn back and look around, and it takes a surprising amount of time for me to realize, that we are in a cave. A  _cave._ How did we get in here? Why is it so tight in here, too? To a human, this space would probably be rather large. But we're not exactly human, are we? I shake my helm, then lift my gaze to return it to him. He moans again, and his optics come to life with a few flutters.

Starscream sits up, and looks about. "Wh-what-" He stops himself, and his optics widen. Suddenly he's alert, and his helm whips around to glare at me. "You!" he hisses, expression dark and gaze growling. I cock my head to one side, taken aback. "You!" he repeats. "You were the one that- I mean- how could you be so stupid!? What-what- how did we- I mean- why in Primus' name did you-!?"

He shuts up the moment my hand swipes across his face. "I didn't do anything!" I grumble in my scratchy voice.

Starscream appears unsure, panic dominating his expression. He trembles as he looks at the ground. "Oh no..." he finally vocalizes. He covers his face with his servos, and allows his emotions to take over. He doesn't cry, but his breathing is rapid, and his frame shakes. He's terrified. To be honest, I think I should be the one scared out of my wits, and this should be the other way around, but I extend a servo and place it on his shoulder. I expect to be shoved off, but he does nothing, and finally succeeding in slowing his quick ventilations, stares off into the distance, a look of defeat on his faceplate.

I give him a slight shake, as if to make sure he hasn't left me, and his mind hasn't wandered off into some far, far away land- and he responds with a slight shudder. I swallow my distaste, and grip his helm with both my servos, forcing him to look at me. It's hardly a gentle gesture, but I don't believe it was in a sense that promoted unkindness. I need him to tell me exactly what happened. What was in the vial and how in the Pit we got here. For a brief moment, I'm reminded about the feeling of when my lips touched his, but I push the sensation back. He probably doesn't know, and I can't afford to think of such things at the time. Later, I'll consider it, and try to figure out what happened and what was going through my processor, but I can't consider any of that now. It was just a kiss.

Star' sighs, and looks down for a second. I release my hold on him as his gaze finally risies to meat mine. Intakes uneven, he begins, always understanding what I'm trying to say, "We went through that gate," a pause, before his slight explain contiues, "I took us though, and now we're here." He looks down again, "but I have no idea where we are." he finishes, voice practically a whisper.

Normally, I'd smirk. It's usually funny to see him all panicked and what not. But I don't. Because on the inside, I'm sacred, too. Sitting back, I casually look out at the world, and stare at the beautiful scenery, before clearing my throat. It hurts but I manage to get out clearly enough. "W'at happ' en-d" I cough, realizing that I'm putting too much strain on my vocalizer. A servo places itself on my throat, and I try to swallow the distasteful sense to purge.

Starscream looks at me, and he starts to back track. He explains on how we went through the gate, before that though there was the strange meadow (in which he has no idea how we got there) and then before that, the darkness. I shudder at that, remembering feeling terrified and exhausted. I felt so much strain on my frame that once I did actually pass out, I was glad to rid myself of any feelings of the world. I just wanted to rest. But he didn't let me, and I'm thankful, too. I have the bad feeling I would have never awoken if he did not wake me when he did. But then there is the matter of...the stuff. I mean, he looked like a star. A real, living, breathing star. Shinning and bright, his scarlet-ruby optics were wide and gleaming. I almost wanted to inch away from him, but I found myself trapped and unable to pull away. And that's when I woke up in the meadow. Star' had awoken me again. I looked around, vision blurry, totally confused, and I was unable to process what had happened. The concept of 'The Blue Gate' didn't appear, and still doesn't now. I wonder what it was...but I know better than to bother to ask. It's obvious. He doesn't know any more than I do.

As the time passes, Starscream has slowly begun to pull himself back together, and his usual arrogance returns purely through just the tone in his voice. He seems a little more confident in himself, and less panicked. For a reason I can't really explain, I'm happy about that. Good to know that we haven't lost ourselves yet at the very least. We might not know where we are, but at least we're not dead.

And that's when finally he turns to me and his gaze lowers. He scowls and says. "But before any of that, I ended up jumping in after you..."

I cock my helm to one side.  _The water?_

He frowns deeply and nods, "Do you know what that was that you broke?" I shake my helm and he surprises me by rolling his optics. "Of course you don't," he says in a rather annoyed tone.

My happy mood suddenly begins to drop and I frown. I fight the urge to slap him, and just stare, hopefully sending the message.  _Then what the frag was it?_

The Seeker then looks out at the world outside the cave. He stares at it for a long, long time, and simply allows the silence that chokes us to echo about the darkened cave. I try to turn my thoughts to keep myself from getting overly-frustrated with boredom and the unavoidable silence, but I can't even manage to look away from him. His frame is both relaxed and tightened. His expression is unreadable, and the complex deepness in his gaze is...unsettling. He is a very strange mech. Unpredictable. But immensely intriguing all the same...

I look away.

No. No I can't start. All he is to me is a mech who wants me dead, and all I am to him is a school girl who better behave. I give an annoyed sigh, turning back into my less determined self. I'm going to have so much math to do once we get back.  _If we get back,_ I think, rolling my optics.

"The liquid substance in that vial was a sample collected from an unknown source. We stole it an age back, but only recently has Megatron ordered that I study it." Starscream's voice brings me out of my thoughts and I turn to him, cocking my helm to one side, and he repeats his words.

"Why-?" I start to ask.

He shrugs, "I don't know. But it contains- or at least,  _contained,_ some sort of fragile energy. That energy was unstable, and I had not the slightest clue how to pressure it so it could be put to good use." He says it all like I'm a scientist and actually understand him. I try hard to process it all, but I can't bring reason with it into what happened to us. Starscream knows this, of course, and says. "Look, whatever happened, wasn't supposed to happen. I'll ask you this once: Did you break the vial?"

_What?_

"Did you, or did you not break it?"

I stare at him, puzzled; but then his words sink in. I remember spinning around upon the sound of shattering glass, and I shake my helm. "No." I whisper, unsure if he heard me.

A frown finds his expression and looks out at the scenery again. That frown says quizzingly to me. "It would have been better if you had." I don't understand what's going on, and I don't think he does at all, either. After another long, drawn out pause, he says. "We need to get moving."

I stare at him in shock.  _Get moving? To where!? Where can we possibly go!? Wouldn't it be better to wait and-_ He looks at me, and nods at my confused, probably panicked expression. "This isn't a game, Nightbird." He starts, more serious and grown up sounding then I thought he could be. "We need to find out where we are in order for us to get back. I don't know how we got here, but I do know we can't stay. Understand?"

I nod, even though I don't want to. The slagger is treating me like a sparkling.

Starscream stands, stepping through the rocky mouth of the cave. I hear him groan and watch as he stretches quickly before turning to me. He looks as impatient as always. "Well? Come on now."

I frown, but do as he says. The wind hits my face at a surprising speed. Strange. I didn't feel a breeze in the stony hallow of the cave...so? But then I remember that my mask is down. Feeling oddly unsure of something, I snap it back into place, and pull my hands on my hips, optics scanning the valley below. The landscape outside the cave is simply gorgeous, and I feel my wings itch as they beg to be let free. I want to fly, so,  _so_  badly. I guess it must be in my improved programming, but whether it's that, or just simply the desire to soar high and free in the wind, I know that it will probably be a long time before I'm flying anywhere.

We look around, and after a moment, Starscream points to a few ledges that could lead us down the cliff-side. He of course could just fly down, if he so wishes (and I know he does) but I don't have that option and so it appears that we'll be walking for...well, I'm not sure. I wonder then if he'll abandon me. For surly once we get to the mountain range across on the other side of the forest, walking will become much more difficult. And, besides, does he really have much reason to keep me around? He could leave, and find his way back on his own. I am just a burden.

* * *

 **T** **he daylight is dropping quickly, and by the time Starscream again comes down from another quick scout he says it's about time we call it a day.**

"We'll reach the mountainside tomorrow." He starts, causally. "From there on-" he shrugs, and allows the sentence to trail off.

_You'll abandon me_. I finish his words in my head as I settle down. I look away out into the darkening sky and wonder if it would be wise to try and drag out this short journey. Perhaps then I could figure out a way that I too could be useful, or I could figure out a way to get home on my own, before he abandons me to the mountains.

I sigh and shake my helm. What could I possibly do to make him want to keep me around? I'll just slow him down, and I can't really make use of myself... What can I do? I'll probably end up offlining in that mountain patch. Alone and unwanted... Just a drone...

These doubts and more have been circling through my processor all day. I'm unable to rid myself of them. All I could do today was just keep moving forward. Just keep moving forward. I paid no mind to the unusually sized trees, or some of the strange animals that danced along them. I only kept moving.

On occasion, Starscream would transform and fly up for a quick calculation on the distance from us to the mountain's back. Each time he landed, his frown deepened, until finally he scowled. This last time he just looked tired and I didn't bother to ague. I'm tired as well. Clearly this forest is thicker than we first thought. But besides that, we walked in silence... I never thought I'd miss the sound of anyone's voice right now. Even Skywarp and his crudeness...

I bite my lip. Wonderful. One day away from home and I'm already wishing I could crawl back to my comrades... Well, they  _are_  the only people I could say give a damn about me... Perhaps not in an all lovey dovey family Autobot stuff, but on a reasonable amount due to our circumstances. There, I feel at home. Here, I feel lost.

I shake my helm and adjust my position so my wings are free to twitch about in sleep. I close off my optics, and I don't pay attention to the Seeker across from me as he settles down and keeps watch out at the woods. At first I wonder why he is doing this, and then I remember. Right, were soldiers fighting in a war. It would be plane disgraceful to forget precautions. What if something or someone were to show up in the night? And we were both deep in recharge? Well, I doubt either of us is going to be sleeping too well tonight. Sort of comes with the whole not knowing where the frag in the galaxy you are, you know.

I allow my frame to relax, but once I do I open my optics again. I sit up fully and look at him.

Starscream looks at me and raises and optic ridge. "What is it?"

_Oh, I don't know, maybe that you'll just take off in the middle of the night and leave me here to rust!..._ I think with a suppressed scowl. Thankfully, I don't believe he read that thought.

He pauses for a moment before saying, "I'll keep watch for half the night, and wake you in a few hours. Sound fair?"

I nod. Yes. Yes that is fair. So I need not worry, for now. He probably doesn't want to fall into recharge without someone watching his tailpipe. He won't leave me in the midst of darkness.

Letting out a light sigh, I lean back against my tree, and let my optics flutter closed.

The night is all but cool and quiet. It's warm, hot,  _boiling_ , and the animals toot and hoot. But that is not the thing keeping me online. I fight the urge to toss and turn frightfully.

"Nightbird?"

My optics snap open and I jerk up to look at him. "What!?" I snap, even though my voice aches more then usual.

My companion's scarlet optics widen slightly and he backs off. "Uhh," he tries to pull a few words together, but fails.

In frustration of myself, I stand to my full height, and now looking down upon Starscream, I gesture quickly for him to lie down.  _Go to recharge! I'll take over!_ I'm scowling and want to hit something. I feel exhaustion straining on every corner and joint in my frame. Damn it I want to recharge so badly.

"Nightbird?"

I turn and glare at him. But he doesn't back off. Standing, he takes a step closer to me before taking me totally by surprise as he says.

"Why are you upset?"

The question is too sincere to have come from his intake. I look away and rub my optics, trying to awaken myself from this nightmare.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up, and he passes me a weak smile. I'm frozen by it. His gaze is too kind, his smile too natural, the look on his face too welcoming, his stance too relaxed. This isn't right. This isn't  _him_! "Who-"

He raises an optic ridge, and expression I'm half familiar with, but he stills smiles. And it's so bizarre that I'm taken back.

Starscream cocks his head to one side, and asks slowly. "Are you...unwell?"

I stare at him, unable to speak, even if I wanted to.

"Look," he starts slowly. "You don't need to freak out." He crosses his arms and looking out at the glowing sky, says. "If you're worried, don't be. I've been stranded on other planets and such,  _plenty_ of other times before. And with our line of work?" He looks at me, optic ridge raised, and half smirks. "Well, you'll get used to it eventually. Don't worry, we'll find a way back so don't get too stressed about it. Go on, get some rest."

His words are gentle and kind. I feel a bit better because of them...but they just aren't like him at all! Why be nice to me now? Why be nice to me at all? Why offer any comfort? Why be so...different...from what you usually are? Or... I sigh.  _Guess I don't really know you at all._

Looking up at him, I discover his gaze is tracking up at the stars, as if searching...  _The Seeker is seeking...good for me._  I roll my optics, but as I look to him again, see longing in that gaze... But longing for what? To fly? Well, he can certainly do that whenever he wishes! Especially tomorrow.

I shudder at the thought. Tomorrow. What shall it bring? Hope? Abandonment? Pain?.. The possibilities are endless. And only one thing is clear. It is unpredictable.

I glance back at him, before swallowing it all, and lying down.

I watch the night sky for a time, my thoughts slow and uncoordinated. I feel like a slug. Unable to process what may not and what may be the terrors of tomorrow. My system is slowly shutting down, whether I like it or not. Not even the worries of how we are going to survive trouble my mind. I am slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

But before I fade, I take my last moments to steal a glance over at my companion. His wings are drooped, optics sill longing, and his smile still in-place. But it's a different smile. One that speaks of better days. One that looks so forced yet so natural. One that looks so sad. One that stands tall and declares that, I'm still happy. One that says, I miss you... Starscream looks down to the ground, and stares at it for a long while. But then his gaze rises towards the heavens and again his smile changes. Now it looks familiar. Like a stranger to the world saying, hello, with all the longing 'til past forever. So sweet and so kind...

And I wonder, if once open a time, he used to smile like that at someone. Someone neither I nor anyone could ever replace.

* * *

 _ **D**_ _ **amn it...stairs!**_ _Why Primus, why?_ I complain to myself as I drag up the rock. These are stairs. I know what stairs are, and these are them. Frag it.

I look up at the sky. It's a little past midday and we've been traveling for hours! I give a huff and turn back to the rock. It would make things much easier if we could just fly up the mountainside but of course we can't! Or at least  _I_ can't! Starscream is perfectly capable of flying up and ahead.

Suddenly dread swooshes in my tank.

What will he do once we reach the top of these long steps? (I mean, yes, these aren't purposely carved rocks, but they do resemble a staircase.) Will he just leave me here? He said- I mean, no, wait; he didn't say anything like that. He said I should stop worrying, but that doesn't mean he won't leave me here... What if-what if- I ground my denta, optics flashing.  _Pull yourself together, Nightbird!..._ I snap in my head as I start to remind myself. _This isn't like me... I can't freak out like some scared little girl. I'm better than that._ I sigh, and shake my helm.

Looking back up the long steps, I give a huff and keep pushing after the sleek jet who seems to be a mile ahead of me. I put aside thoughts of my aching body and concentrate on moving forward. I don't let other thoughts in, and pull all my attention on my immediate task.

The air is painfully hot, and the sizzling rocks make my quick climbing brisk. Grip hold of one rock too long, and you can bet your servos will be stuck with some permanent burn through or something.

I let out a breath, and stop for a moment. I sit down on one of the few rocks that have been spared the heat by a drip of shade, and take a deep breath.

I hear the climbing stop for a moment, and then it coming down towards me.

A moment later Starscream then shows. He frowns and snaps. "What in the Pit? Come on! We have to keep moving!"

I glare at him, "I'm  _exhausted!"_

He gives me a hard look, "Come. On." He practically growls.

My left optic twitches. I tighten my tired frame, heart surging with anger. I think it's the heat, but who the frag cares? I bite my lip under my mask, and try just to keep myself from lashing out at him.

He scoffs and says bitterly. "Look, we don't have time for games! So get off your lazy aft and come on!" He stands and turns away from me.

I clench my fists, my optics narrowing. That damn mech, I want to tare him apart! He turns then, and gives me a flat look. "So are you just going to stand there all day?"

I snap. I jerk my frame up, and I don't have time to think before my fist has swung itself inwards and connected with his cockpit.

He snaps in a breath, his optics widening as the blow is struck. But then I see my mistake. Without warning, I'm gripped by the neck, and slammed back against the wall. "Ahh!" I hear myself scream. I wince, the jagged rocks digging into my frame as he pushes me against the rocky wall.

Starscream glares into my optics, an unsettling glow flashing from his own. And he's so close to me, I can feel his hot breath on my face. "Don't. Do. That. Again." He growls and shoves me one last time before carrying on and leaving me here. "And hurry up!" He calls over his shoulder as he again scurries up the mountain side.

I stare at him, all ideas of him being somewhat of a nice person melting. He's just angry. Angry and hurt. I could see it in his optics... Whatever happened last night is clearing not of consequence to him or anyone...

I ground my denta and keep moving. I push the thoughts back and just focus on getting up behind him. I try to turn my concentration elsewhere, but I find I'm only looking back to the heat again.  _If_   _it weren't so hot I'd climb up on the cliff side_.  _That would not only be easier, but safer as well. Well, at least to me, anyway. Any of the others wouldn't be so quick to decide to take that rout, but hey, it's a little more my style._

Time ticks by slowly, and it seems like a life time has passed by the time I finally hear, "Okay, stop."'

I look up, and see Starscream standing just a little bit away. To my surprise, he no longer appears angry. Frustrated perhaps, but still he holds out a servo, and I don't bother in considering it. I grip hold of him, and I get pulled to my pedes. He doesn't let me go for an odd reason, and I find myself being slowly helped along a hillside of chucked gray gravel-y-stuff. We work to get to the top, not allowing our conjoined servos to let free of each other's grasp. This takes longer than either of us expects, (well, at least I) and when we finally do stop, and he lets go of my servo, I find myself doubled over, and finding it difficult to take in breaths. A minute passes, then two, and then three. Finally though, I manage my intakes, so looking up.

And I gasp.

The rocky mountainside dances off in every direction. The roaring cliffs seem to rip into the un-seeable ground, and claw out to the sky. I stand fully, and stare at the magical site. My yellowish optics widen in awe. I pull down my mask, and discover my mouth gaping. Closing my gaze, I shut my jaw, and take a moment to breathe in the fresh blowing air. It seems as if all of a sudden the heat has been blown away, and now I stand on cool, fresh stone, that I would be happy to lay on and stretch out in the warmness.

I give a half smile, but then brush off, and roll my shoulders. This is going to be a long walk... I look over at Starscream, yellowish optics flashing in determination, and give a huff.  _Well? What are we waiting for?_

He stares at me, optical ridge raised. "You seriously think we're going to  _walk_  through  _that_?"

I don't say anything, but merely stare at him, curious.

Palm-to-the-face. "Wow. Your more narrow minded then I thought." He mutters, rolling his scarlet optics.

I frown, "You're one to talk."

He places his hands on his hips and, glancing back at the road of mountains behind him, pauses for a second, before turning to me an announcing. "Nightbird! It's about damn time you learned how to fly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, ha! Cliffhanger!... Sort of... Not really... 
> 
> Anyway, yeah...heh heh heh. We'll be having a bit of fun next time! *Big smile* But hey, as for a quick note. Yes. I did intend for there to be some actual traveling in this chapter, but it ended up being too long, and really it wasn't anything I couldn't say in a few sentences (so I did) And I didn't wan't to drag on about nothing in the chapter.
> 
> But anywho, for those of you who are wondering. Yes, Nightbird was just dreaming at the very beginning. I bet you figured that out from the first line, but meh, felt like doing it anyway. And also, I was very tired while writing parts of this, so that's why some of this chapter seems to be written rather lazily... But I promise more effort IS put into the story! As I do find it gets better around chapters 5 & 6... 
> 
> Anyway! Now we've seen a more determined/scared side of Nightbird as well as a- well, I'm not sure what to say for Star'... I didn't plan on the 'nice' seen, when he was 'nice' to her and all... It just kinda...happened. :/. Sorry 'bout that, I do very much try to keep him as he naturally is, and not so much...well, whatever I am doing. (That is, if you don't like it... Cuz if you do that's grate :D!)
> 
> Okay, so last note You know the little preview I did in the last chapter? Yeah... In the original draft, that scene was cut out, but at the last second it was thrown back in for various purposes, so that's why that scene was so quick and kinda crappy. But hey, the heat was getting to them, it made sense to me to do something.
> 
> Anywho, next time~
> 
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
> Chapter 4
> 
> Take To The Sky! (Make sense now? Hehehe XD.)
> 
>  
> 
> The wind whips past my wings, as I twist and turn. My frame has circled into a spiral and I soon find myself spinning: down, down, down, towards the cliffs. The gray giants slip closer and closer, and instead of pausing my fire to trying and slow down, I find myself trapped again. I fall. Quickly, for the second time this day, I can't find it in me to turn myself back to the sky.
> 
> Swallowing a breath, I open the comm. link again, and without hesitating, ask. ":Uhh, Starscream?:"
> 
> ":You're doing great. What's up?:" He asks, sounding unnaturally encouraging.
> 
> ":How do you land?:"
> 
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
> Until next time, dear reader! Please Leave A Comment Before You Go! :D I love comments :3
> 
> ~Master Smiley Face :D... No, just Scarlet XD! See you soon!


	4. Take to the Sky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now viewing the dominant, seemingly endless mountain stretch, Nightbird takes her first steps in the skies! 
> 
> And so the journey continues.

**The**

**Midnight** **Dawns**

Chapter 4

**Take to the Sky!**

* * *

**~Nightbird~**

**The air smells of crisp, sharp movements.** My breath races and my heart pounds. I look down, and I freeze. The world looks so small... My thrusters pause in their fire, and I find myself dropping. But I don't work to save myself. The forest below swirls towards me like melted peppermint and an incontrollable dizziness fogs my processor.

And so I fall...down...down...down... I'm almost there when-

":NIGHTBIRD!:"

My thoughts snap back into place! My engines reboot themselves, my frame twisting upwards as I slam them into overdrive. When I gain height among the silky, silvery clouds, again finding it in my right to breathe, I tiredly begin to circle 'round the cloud tops.

":Nightbird you moron!" I hear Starscream shouting through the link. ":What the hell were you thinking!? You almost crashed! Big time!:"

Suddenly, shame has flooded my system, and I don't want to listen anymore. I twist slightly, and turn the thought over in my processor. ":It...was foolish of me...:" I admit through the link quietly. I find it much easier to talk through the comm. link for an odd reason.. But shaking off the unnecessary thought, I try to concentrate on flying, and on calming the Seeker, who just so happens to be my instructor, down. I hold back a resentful sigh. Although I'm grateful that Starscream has made it his personal responsibility in keeping me alive as I try to figure out this whole flying business, I'm not looking forward on the, what you could call, _lecture_ , to come. I swallow a breath and prepare myself, knowing that I'll have to at least keep _myself_ calm.

":Well you're damn right it was!:" His tone is angry, unsympathetic. ":Nightbird, you idiot! How many times _do I have to tell you!?_ Pay _attention_ to your fragging surroundings! You're going to get yourself deactivated!:"

I twitch. We can't see each other through the comm. link, and we must rely solely on 'tone of voice', and unfortunately, I can picture his glaring scowl all too easily. ":W-well it's not like-:" I try to defend myself, but I'm cut off practically right when I start.

":No! Just _listen_ to me, for _once_ in your _life!_ You-!:"

I can almost hear my temper snapping, that almost audible _break_ shatters across my logic circuits. ": _Once!?_ :" I choke, my system growing cold. ":What do you mean, _once!?:_ " _How dare he?!_ I think angrily, my processor trying to regain a grip on everything, but I fail, and it shows. ":I have _always_ listened to every word you have said! And I have tried, _over_ and _over_ again to make you see that! But nooooo! You don't give a slag about _anybody but yourself!_ :" My systems are overheating. Anger grips me, and throws any sensibility and reasoning of keeping calm out of my processor, and I forget who I'm dealing with and why.

Starscream's answer is immediate. ":I am _trying_ to keep you alive!:"

":Oh really?:" I inquire distastefully, not entirely meaning the question. ":So this _isn't_ just part of your big plan to abandon me and leave me out here in the middle of nowhere!?:"

": _What!?_ :" He sounds almost surprised.

":Don't play stupid!:" I growl hatefully, and without knowing it, I voice all the concerns and bad feelings I have towards him. ":We both know better! I know you don't give slag about me! You wish I were dead! You _hate_ me! You always have! No matter what I've done! No matter what I've tried t-to- to please you in any sort of way! You just dismiss anything to do with me! You would be dancing on my grave if you could! And for what?! Why does it fragging matter to you so Primus damn much!? Huh!? And now look at this!- Your _perfect_ chance to get rid of me! You can just fly off and abandon me without a second thought! And then look at that! Problem solved!:" I don't want to hear it, but I do. I hear my choked voice, and I hear the unjust sobs. And I feel all the pain.

But that of course can't matter to him.

He growls at the end of the line, and I expect a affirmative, hateful answer...

":You _think_ \- that I've stuck with you this entire time, just so that I'm going to leave you out here!? You _think_ \- that-that I'm even bothering to teach you how to fly, or _anything_ , just so I'll take off and abandon you!? What in the _Pit_ has gotten into your processor, femme!? Why do you think that I would do anything of the sort after what I went through to keep you alive all this time! Huh!?:"

":Keep me alive!?:" I spit, tired and angry.

He starts to speak unnaturally quickly with an emotion that I beforehand left unnoticed, ringing in his voice. ":Yeah! But of course you wouldn't know that; or even care for that matter! Do you have _any_ idea of what I've been put through thanks to you!? I can't keep up with my work _and_ look after you- yet Megatron demands that I do both when it is plain and simple that I can not! And then I am the one who gets the blame! I am the one who is beat for failing him. I am the one who has only suffered time and time again thanks to you! I should have left you in that cavern to die! Oh why in the name of Primus did I bring you back at all!? You're nothing but a-a-:"

His voice stops, and I'm left dumbfounded.

":I-:" I find myself unable to form words. _What does he mean? Bring me back...? And...and... He makes it sound like...like I'm the cause of-of everything lately..._ I hold my breath, unsure and insecure.

Starscream regains himself. ":You stupid, _stupid_ drone! Why can't you ever just-just... just listen!?:" He pauses, and I try to figure out his tone and his emotions. Something isn't right. ":Primus slag it, Nightbird! Why-why-:"

":I'm _sorry!_ Okay!?:" The sounds break from my throat with a sob. Where exactly did this augment come from? What happened? Why did I get so angry...what does he mean?

He goes silent, and I wish more the ever that I could just speak to him...

Hesitant, I say slowly- possibly out of concern- ":...Starscream...?:"

His answer forms a moment later, but his voice his so strained, yet emotionless at the same time, it sounds nothing like a question at all. ":What.:"

I take in a breath, unsure, but I know that I owe him this... Slowly, I breathe out. ":I-I'm...I'm sorry...really...:"

He doesn't speak, and silence drags onwards, 'til finally he says quietly. ":..Me too...:"

I'm stunned for a moment, but quickly shake off the feeling as I know I have other things to worry about. ":Let's just forget it." I sigh, already putting it behind myself.

And I feel allot better once he replies: ":Agreed.:" There's another pause, before he sighs and, his voice returning to its usual commanding sense, says. ":Circle 'round thrice more, and then dive again. And this time try to pay attention!:"

I smile inwardly, even at the snap. Okay, well at least he isn't angry at me anymore. As well...I feel as if a weight as been lifted from my delicate wings. So he won't abandon me after all. For an odd reason, that offers probably more comfort then it should. But my inner joy outmatches thoughts of reason, and I feel this very weird fuzzy feeling down in my tanks. It's...rather strange... But at the same time, it feels quite nice and pleasant, too. I almost want to...giggle a bit, and maybe even dance around in a- _Woah, woah, woah! Nightbird get a hold of yourself!_ I frown. If there is one thing I'm not, it's girly.

Shifting my wings, I angle myself downwards and do as- _ahem_ , 'teacher says'. Great. Wherever we are I'm still the perfect little school girl.

It takes a moment, but I swoop down, and, taking it into great care, twist my frame as so that I dive upwards. If I could laugh, I would. Ugh. I wish my vocalizer would either just hurry up and brake completely, or start to actually work properly. It really is a little glitch- only being able to, know you, actually talk half the time. Though I do find it somehow easier to talk through the comm. link: which is of course weird because I thought I would have as much trouble talking through it then I would like normally speaking... I suppose today is just a good day-?

Alright, so I'll admit it. I am one weird bot.

 _'Con, Nightbird. 'Con. You're a Decepticon, remember?_ Suddenly, my processor fills with the memory of the day I was...taken...

The day my optics locked with Optimus Prime's from that one brief moment in time before I was switched off by my creator...

A 'con, not a 'bot...

":Nightbird!:" Starscream's irritable voice breaks into my thoughts.

I flinch, but reply, ":Yes?:"

He sends me a trickle line of coordinates and says quickly. ":I'm there. Come over, and let's get a move on. If we stay here much longer we're going to get caught in the night.:"

I grunt, unsure if I should answer or not. If my voice box gets over-strained like it did two days ago, then it might permanently brake, and then there would be hell to pay as no hope of being able to talk like the rest of them would ever exist again. So I leave that as a "yes" and lift my fire before diving...

The wind whips past my wings, as I twist and turn. My frame has circled into a spiral and I soon find myself spinning: down, down, down, towards the cliffs. The gray giants slip closer and closer, and instead of pausing my fire to trying and slow down, I find myself trapped again. I fall. Quickly, for the second time this day, I can't find it in me to turn myself back to the sky.

Swallowing a breath, I open the comm. link again, and without hesitating, ask. ":Uhh, Starscream?:"

":You're doing great. What's up?:" He asks, sounding unnaturally encouraging.

":How do you land?:"

He goes silent for a time before surging a truck-full of commands at me through the comm. link: as if, he just now finally realized his mistake. It had taken long enough to actually get me in the air, but this is ridicules. Though, still I do pay close attention. The ground is rapidly drawing closer and closer, and on command, I sprout my engines to life, and with the help of his quickly speaking voice, slow myself as I approach the mountain side.

Starscream cuts off for a moment, and I fight the urge to panic. Slowing my thrusters further, I make myself glide at a fairly sluggish pace, just barley inching forward as I come closer and closer towards my doom.

":Okay, just stay calm and focus.:" Says Starscream.

A flash of crimson, sapphire and silver plays across my vision, and I glance to the left to find the Seeker gliding along next to me.

":Now, stay calm and do exactly what I tell you to-:" over the last few remaining seconds we have, he starts to give complex orders me.

Steadying my landing gear, I hold my intakes and push myself to slow a little more as the rough, black wheals attached to me, slide across the pale stone. It would have been much more practical to do this on pavement with a runway, but this flat topped gray giant is all I'll have the pleasure of working with. And so it'll have to do.

By some awful luck though, I spot the edge of the cliff approaching all too rapidly, and jamming my thrusters into reverse, I try to stop myself from sliding off the ledge. But I find the effect not working as I had hoped, and find myself almost spinning! Panic jumps to my systems, and I try to figure out how the frag I can undo this mess! Could I transform? No there's not enough time, and I need room to do that, and at present moment I have next to none. Silencing my thrusters, I grind my wheals to the gravel-like stone, and try desperately to stop at my last chance before I slip off the edge and fall strait to oblivion.

But then finally, my back wheal slips off the edge, and just as I draw in a shaky breath, I feel myself tip.

_Frag._

I shut the world out, and try to make it all go away, make it so I can imagine I'm home for one last time... But it won't work! Primus is too cruel... And so I feel myself begin to drop, and the rough grip to my right wing signifies my-

I freeze. My body stills, and I dare to look back into the world as I'm shakily lifted from certain doom, and back onto the- ur, pavement.

And it takes a long time before I finally stop hyperventilating, and carefully, just barley remembering to suck in my gut and keep myself relaxed, transform into my robot form.

"You alright?" A breathless, shaky, yet somehow stern voice questions from behind me.

I look to him. Starscream stands behind me casually, taking in a few deep breaths, his hands on his hips- but what surprises me most is how that I find a smile, not a smirk, upon his lips.

And I think I surprise even myself by lunging forward and tightly wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him close.

"Uhh, Nightbird?" His voice his slightly shaky, and as I tilt my helm to one side, I find a bright cherry-colored blush spread across his black faceplate.

I fight a laugh, "Thanks, Starscream." I say, (unnaturally smoothly- and actually, really meaning it,) and without at all thinking, pull back my mask, and press my lips to his cheek. Really, it's barely a peck, but almost all at once, I pull back from the wide-eyed, frozen, tri-colored form, and spin away, my face burning up. "Sorry," I murmur, and with a quick glance to the bright sapphire sky, I add in. ":Well... I think I've got this flying thing down.:"

"Ha!"

I turn around, and give him a playful whack on the arm. _Not funny!_ I growl with my optics, _I was almost killed!_ But my gaze is smiling. I roll my optics, and look to the sky again. "Let's head out."

He smiles and nods, and before either one of once knows it, we're up in the air and flying out across the mountains. To where our destination is, I don't think either of us has the slightest clue. Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to figure it out in the morning. But for now, we fly. And truthfully, I can tell you, there is no better feeling then gliding along in the crisp, warm air as the sun set just begins to dip in the western sky, while someone you're just starting to get to know flies right there beside you. It's really all right out of a fairy tale...


	5. The Emerald Rose and Ruby Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continuing, Nightbird and Starscream are in for a surprise, as well as an unexpected break of emotion. Starscream tries to keep his cool in this new world, and stay strong, for both Nightbird and his own sake, but an ever lingering thought remains stationed in the back of his processor... Nightbird may be given the first clue to past she can't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ble. I feel that summery is really awkward and mixed- Please don't judge it 'til the chapter's done XD Well... I'm not the happiest with this chapter, but it's long, and, very very important. I won't talk any more.
> 
> ~Please enjoy

 

**The**

**Midnight Dawns**

Chapter 5

**The Emerald Rose and Ruby Jade**

* * *

 

**~Starscream~**

" _ **Blue fire?"**_ _ **I ask.**_

_She nods, shuffling her frame closer to mine, wings slanted down playfully. "Yes," she whispers in my audio receptor. "Just like you."_

_A smirk pulls my lips, "Like me?" I question, tilting my helm so I can gaze into her golden, bright optics._

_Her optics smile, and she reaches out, wrapping thin arms around my waist, "yeah... you are my fire, Star'."_

_My spark beats in my chest, and I give her shoulder a comforting squeeze. Holding her to my chest, I murmur. "And you are mine..."_

_Heaving a sigh, she pulls down her mask, and I kiss her, over and over again. "I never want this moment to end," she mutters, her optics closed in a daze._

_I chuckle, but I understand her words to the fullest. Laying my helm back against hers, I glace up at the beautiful starry night, and say without a single doubt. "I love you..."_

"Wha'?"

My optics flutter open and I look up to see Nightbird hovering a few meters away. (But as with our size, a couple meters might as well be two or three feet.) Jolting up, I snap. "What!?" My arm twitches and I let my gaze slip for a second, my optics falling on the unnerving scene of my bare forearm plating as my null rays are still missing; just although point to show how defenceless we could really be in this place. I fight the urge to groan, and allow my gaze to drift back up to Nightbird.

She looks at me, optic ridge raised, clearing questioning of what I must have said aloud... This time, I do groan. With a roll of my optics I mutter, "Nothing."

Nightbird stares a moment longer, before shrugging it off and standing. She points to the mouth of the cave we took shelter in two nights ago, and hands me the patch with the... _fuel,_ we - I - have reduced to consuming.

Standing, I grimace as I lift the thing up, the memory of where I found it surfacing to life.

Yesterday, I was walking along some of the last mountains we're to see before the gray giants halt entirely to the side of another valley, when I spotted it. Clinging to a shallow curve in the stone was a bright pink, crystal-like rock. I stepped over to it carefully, glancing around to make sure nothing and no one was around- even though I knew there wasn't- but then, when I managed to crack open the 'Gem', the mutilated, Caliculem version of what we call Energon spilled out.

A while ago, in an age long since passed, I studied a form of Energon that works in the same manner, yet do its principles, catalogs itself in an entirely different class, but still is linked to Energon. You could call it, a sister fluid to our lifeblood. The actual substance is called Melthora, and has only before been found on Caliculem itself. That actually gave me a little hope, but I've been to the jungle-like planet before, and I know, I just  _know_ , that this isn't it. Still though, it is particular to find it here.  _Wherever we are..._  Melthora works the same way Energon does, and also has the same affect, however, refuelling on it must be consistent as it burns itself out all too quickly for it to last more than a few hours. So, rather than sustaining you, it could work against you, as without the fuel itself, the slight 'after affects' could add more strain to your frame, making it all the more probable to starve as, once you run out of it, your body demands more fuel that you cannot give.

Also, its taste is utterly vile.  _I will never, ever take fresh Energon for granted again!_ I think to myself as I sip down the bitter-tasting Melthora. It really isn't a solution to our problem as, if – when - it runs out... Well, really, I suppose it's  _my_ problem. Nightbird can survive without Energon for a while. When she was re-designed, Knock Out and Firestarter worked so that little Energon needs to run through her, and- as long as she can tough it out- refuelling can be stated as unnecessary for long periods of time. A smart design, seeing as though our Energon supplies very quite persistently, and at times we have little to none to spare; but to me it's all just another reminder of what she really is. A sparkless drone. A machine built by humans...

Suddenly, I look down to the ground. Something that could possibly be  _guilt_  welding in my spark and twisting in my tank. I find it difficult to look back up at her.  _If she matters so little, why did I stick around to help her?_ I ask myself for possibly the millionth time. Normally, I'd just shake off the thought and move on, but I can't. It's bothering me and I know it. Why did I stick around? Why do I care if she dies or not? Why- I stop. No. Too many questions.  _Get a grip, Starscream, this is no time for games. I didn't leave her behind because I know that Megatron would be furious with me once I returned, and currently, I really don't need to get on his bad side any further._ Satisfied that this must be the real reason, I look up further and say. "Alright, let's get moving."

She glances at me, then at the fuel patch, and then back to me. Raising an optic ridge, she pauses before gesturing for me to hurry up and finish. I frown, "Why the silence," I say, trying so desperately to turn the subject away from drinking the vile Melthora.

Her optics narrow angrily, dangerously. I ignore the warning, not really caring.

"You were talking just fine the other day," I say with a roll of my optics, though the statement lacks any venom what-so-ever.

Nightbird steps towards me, frowning, and I try not to laugh as she slugs me as hard as she probably can across my left arm. "And Megatron says I'm weak." I mutter absently, amusement covering the logic that presses at my processor.

Her gaze darts up and her optics pierce mine. Both furry and pain lodges deep within her gaze, and for a moment, I feel my Spark stop and my lifeblood run cold.

Coolant is tripling down from her golden optics before I know it.

Taking a stunned step back, I try to wrench my gaze away from her, feeling unnerved slightly. I try to pull myself back together, but I can't even look away.  _Why in the name of Primus are femmes so damn emotional?_  "Nightbird?" I ask, my voice full of that damned uncertainty.

Her fists are clenched, her optics fiery, yet still tears leak silently down her masked face and fall to the cold ground below. And yet I know that expression, I know that burning glare, and I know  _her_. Suddenly, the cave has gotten that much darker. Primus truly is cruel to me.

My spark throbs in my chest, I look into her optics and try to figure out why...but nothing comes to mind. I flinch, feeling an odd, achy, deep, unnatural pain starting to swell somewhere within me...

And I lose this battle.

With a sigh, I swallow my pride and reach out. Placing my servo on her shoulder, I wait to see if I'll be slapped off. I'm not. Gently gripping her shoulders, I look deeply into her golden optics, a concerned air radiating off my field. "Nightbird," I start, slowly, unsure of what to say. "What is it?" She locks her optics with mine, the fire dying down and fear sprouting to life. "Are you alright?" There's a pause, before she timidly shakes her helm.

And then I do something I never thought I would.

Pulling her to me, I warp my arms around her frame and hold her close without a word. I half expect to be shoved away, but she does nothing of the sort, and, instead, rests her helm on my shoulder, her quiet sobs echoing around the hallow cave. I rub a servo up and down the base of her back, and hold the other firmly- but still lightly- wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her close and blocking out the cold, hatful world. I let my gaze flutter shut, distracting thoughts slipping away and I force myself to concentrate solely on rocking her gently back and forth.

"Nightbird," I finally whisper after long klicks of distressed silence. "What is it? "

Her breath hitches, and she pulls herself closer to me. I don't resist.

"I'm scared." she breathes quietly.

I pause, but don't push her away. My thoughts race, struggling to process the right thing to say, and how to say it. "Don't be," I whisper all of a sudden, remembering that second night we spent together in this unknown territory. "Everything's going to be alright." I say comfortingly, but the words are hallow and uncertain. Truth is, I don't have the slightest clue how we're going to get out of here, and she knows it, too. I've tried comm. linking base a million times already, but all I've ever gotten is static, and without weapons or really anything, there is no way to contact anyone.

"No," she whispers in her strained voice. I fight the urge to flinch. She sounds so distressed, so distant, it's all so unlike her... I find myself taken aback- but this only makes me hold her tighter. Her digits curl into my armour, and she buries her helm in my neck. An uncomfortable wetness finds itself trickling down into my circuitry, but I ignore it, and, stroking her silvery/gray wings, try to coax her away from her sobs.

Nightbird barley makes a sound other than her sobs as I attempt to comfort her by whispering encouraging words into her audio receptor.  _Oh if only Skywarp and Thundercracker could see me now,_ I think, possibly shamefully. But the thought fades suddenly as Nightbird stills and I feel her run cold beneath me.

"How are we going to get home?" She asks, ever so quietly that I question if I actually heard it. But I did, and now I have to give her an answer.

"I don't know." The words slip from my lips before I can stop them. I planned to say something much more reassuring, but, as always, it seems I've screwed up.

I feel her tremble, "We're going to die," she murmurs and my optics snap wide. My intakes hitch, disbelief cutting through me without remorse.

I start to cycle air quickly. What can I say? I bite my lip. As quickly as I can, I try to ignore her latest statement and add in with an edge of encourgment. "But I'll figure something out."

To my surprise, the words really don't sound as hallow as I thought they would. No, they sounded...truthful. My optics look to the floor.  _Well it is true._ I tell myself.  _Yes. I will figure something out. We are going to be fine._ I feel the corners of my mouth starting to curl- but suddenly something accrues to me and I literally freeze. My thoughts stop intierly and center on her words.

Home. Home... She had referred to  _Earth_ as  _home_ , and for a moment there, I didn't question it. Well, I suppose Earth  _is_  her home...but it's not mine, and I feel such a strong need to remind her, that I'm about to clear my throat- when she clings to me all that much harder, muttering, almost desperately. "Will you?"

The need to correct her deflates entirely at the sound of hope in her voice. I almost smile...almost. "Yes," I say, clearly, and running my servos along her wingspan.

She draws away from me slightly, just enough to gaze at me with those sad, dim golden optics. "Promise?"

My tank twists. Something insides me brakes.

Promise.

She said promise.

She didn't say, "do you mean it?" or, "is it even possible?" No... Promise. She asks that I promise her something...something that I don't know if I can. I don't make fictitious promises. Period. So what can I say...? "Nightbird," I start, and look to her unsurely. Her optics are wide, teary, and bright with some twisted hope. I bite my lip, pause for a klick, then, unable to bear the silence any longer, crush her to me, and for the first time in Primus- knows-how-long, set wild, unruly and undignified emotions free. Pressing my face to her shoulder, I stutter unsurely, "I-I pr-promise. I'll-ll get us out'a here. I s-swear I will." My breath hitches, and for the first time, I notice the coolant rippling down my cheeks.

I draw in a sharp intake, but beyond that make no move to wipe away the tears. My Spark throbs and it hurts so badly. The awkward and unwanted emotions fly through me, but nowadays, I am a stranger to them, so it makes them all the more unbearable. Once, this may have not have been so, but I feel so unexplainably lost at the moment I don't know if I can stop.

Nightbird wraps her arms around my neck and holds me just as close as I hold her. And so here we are, a sobbing, unsure couple of sorts, just as fretful and scared as a pair of wailing sparklings. I know I'm going to hate myself for this later, but at the moment, I can't bring myself to draw away.

We don't move for a long while, wrapped in each other's tight embrace, and gradually our sobs soften until we stop crying altogether. I shift, wiping my optics, and then with some unexpected reluctance, I let her go. We brush are selves off and quickly straighten up.

I look at her, my mouth twitching, and shame cooling my usualy heated emotions. Right. Here's the part where things get so painfully awkward that we -or at least I- want to bolt in the other direction.

She glances down, then looks back up for a moment before her gaze returns to the ground and, yep, there it is. I stare off into the distance, trying not to cringe within the awkward silence. _Frag,_ I think, _this couldn't get any worse. First I break down in front of Nightbird and now we're stuck..._ I bite my lip and pull back a frown.  _Should I...say something?_ "We should get moving." My voice is thick with weakness and my optics itch from crying. I feel the dried tears crackling on my faceplate, but the worst of it is that I don't sound stern or confident at all. I sound like a mech who has been crying his optics out for the past-  _oh however long!_

Nightbird looks to me, she appears uncertain, but then nods and turns to the mouth of the cave.

Glancing around, I try to ignore that fact that I just cried my optics out before a femme, and reaching over, snatch the dropped Melthora patch from the cold ground. Quickly subspacing it, a slight yawn pulls from my lips and I remind myself I need to wake up, before I fallow Nightbird out into the unknown.

* * *

 **T** **he ridges and currants in the wind make difficult the landing, but after a rushed nosedive, I transform in midair and land with a ground-pounding 'Assassins Creed' pose...or whatever that human called it.** Rising to my full height, my optics scan our surroundings.

The valley we had set out in has long since cut off, and in its place is but another forest. This one is thicker, though, the trees grow far past our helms and twist elegantly together forming odd little paths that, I have to admit, I'd like to try my servo at navigating. I glance to the left, and take in the sight of a particularly large tree. The wood in this forest is a paler color then the one from which we previously encountered. It has a sort of gray twist to it along with a brighter oak-looking mix. The surface is altogether smooth, yet there exists enough branches and knots to make a climb easy enough, I suppose. Soft grass that nust continue on for miles presses in a deeper green, and grows longer than before. The scenery looks all too much like Earth, in my opinion. The only  _real_ difference is that we actually  _fit_  on this 'Earth'.

Turning away, I look up to see Nightbird transforming, copying my actions before stretching up gracefully and glancing around. She looks to me a moment later, and raises an optic ridge. The expression seems to say,  _here?_

Even though she appears relaxed and unconserned, I can still feel the tenshion from this morning radiating off of her. To be honest, this entire day had been rather... _awkward._ I swallow a breath and give a sort of half sided shrug. "We'll stay here for the night then set out again in the morning."

Nightbird pulls back her mask and frowns at me, her golden optics turn and trace the soft lines of the darkening sky as the 'sun' sets. "Ear-ly," she mutters, her voice scratchy and strained. I try not to wince. Sure, I can screech, and by all means that's not the most  _pleasant_  of sounds, but her voice is beginning to sound like a broken connection to a radio channel. Not completely like static yet, but still.

Turning towards the gap in the trees, I scan the bright horizon, "Yeah," I start, casually, ignoring the slightly awkward tenshion that airs between us and smoothing it so that things might just go back to normal, "but I need to have another look around for some more Melthora. The second we run out, I'm doomed."

Nightbird looks to me, her optics glint with...something. I cock my head to one side, and say after a moment's pause. "What?" She only stares. After a long silence, I say, slowly. "Are you okay?" Her lip trembles just slightly and her gaze suddenly darts away from mine. I frown, puzzled.

"Do you really think that?"

At first, I'm confused at how smooth the whisper is, but then the words sink in. "I-" I stop myself, remembering this morning and realizing she must have token my words seriously. "Hey uh, I didn't-"

She cuts my off with a swipe of her hand. "Do you mean that!?" She shouts. Her optics flash and black guilt trickles to life within me...

... _Damn femmes..._

"What's this about?" I ask softly, trying to quiet this mess down before it becomes a real problem.

Nightbird is quiet for a long time, her gaze trained off into the distance. "Promised," she finally mutters.

I raise an optic ridge. "Excuse me?" I inquire carefully.

She looks to me, her optics narrowing, "you."

"Me?"

She nods.

I feel confusion twisting in my tank. Cocking my head to the side, I let my optics wonder as I piece together what she means.  _Promise.-Me.-Did I mean what I said about 'I'm doomed'._ I frown, and shake off the thought, going back to what she said about a promise. It takes me a moment, but all at once, it clicks in. I promised that I'd get us home, didn't I? Yes. And since I said... "Oh." I look to her, "I-I didn't mean that."

She crosses her arms and turns away crossly. I sigh,  _damn stubborn femmes_. Taking a few steps towards her, I say. "Look, I really didn't mean it. We'll get out of here and..." I trail off. Slowly, she turns back to me and raises an optic ridge, looking almost expectant. I try not to groan, and I look down at the ground.  _I hate myself._  Releasing the bite on my glossa, I ground out extremely quietly, "m' sorry."

"Hmm?"

I look back up and say as quickly as I can. "And also I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have teased you, you were upset, but like I said, we are going to be fine. Okay?"

Nightbird appears very, very amused. And somehow, I get the feeling that that wasn't exactly what she wanted me to say.

I scowl,  _damn femmes!_

A tug on my arm brings me out of my thoughts, "What?"

Nightbird smirks, and it doesn't take much to figure out what she's trying to say.

_Well what are you waiting for?_

I give her a flat look, "and I suppose you want to come with me?"

Her smirk is enough of a yes, but she nods anyway.  _If you're going, then I'm coming with you._

You know, it's almost as if I can read her mind...just like how I could with  _her..._

* * *

" **Holy slag!" I yelp, jumping back, desperately trying to avoid the snapping, irregularly large insect that burst forth just moments ago from the tiny patch of 'bushes'.**

Nightbird's helm snaps around and I see her golden optics flash within the corner of my vision. An overly amused laugh sounds, but I ignore it temporarily.

My optics narrow at the thing. Lacking the means to terminate the bug easily, I take another step back and lunge out of the way as razer sharp teeth make a jab from my chest armour. "Frag!" I swear heatedly, "what the in name of Primus is this thing! It's like some little retarded scarplet!" I duck as it again makes a dash for me. "Nightbird!" I all but shriek, dancing to the side as the winged, black creature hisses in fury and tries to get a grab at me, again. "Do something!" But she's of course to busy laughing her processor off to be of much use. "Damn femmes," I curse under my breath, ducking again, and pausing as the thing swoops right over me before skidding to a stop and twisting around.

Seizing my chance, I make a grab for it, and not a moment later, feel an icky slimy substance leaking down to my wrist from within servo... A moment passes... "...Eeeeewwwww!" I screa-  _yelp_ , wiping my hand in a frantic attempt to remove the organic substance from my servo. "That is just disgusting!" I snarl, grasping a thick leaf and dragging my servo over the slightly prickly sheet.

Nightbird only brakes into another, surprisingly fluent, chorus of laugher. Fighting back the urge to gag, I roll my optics. "Yeah, yeah," I dismiss brusquely, my gaze shifting to my hand, "this just better not stain." I again roll my optics as Nightbird bursts into yet laughter again. "It's not that funny," I all but hiss, a childish pout working its way onto my faceplate.

She looks to me a moment later, finally managing to subdue her giggles, and an almost endearing smile lights up her optics- making me almost smile in tern... Almost. With a roll of my optics, I say, "Whatever. Let's just keep-"

_CRACK!_

My helm whips around at the sound of crackling stone splitting abroad. Scarlet optics trace shadows in the dim light of the midnight, and I just barely make out the shape of the mouth of a cave. Jagged rocks that end like razor sharp denta colloid so only leaving an opening  _just_  big enough someone to fit through. Gray smoke puffs out onto the grassy ground from somewhere within the mouth, clashing with the shadows and making seeing difficult.

I let out a light cough, "what the," I begin, my processor trying to wrap itself around what happened.

Nightbird steps towards the strange cave. I stare at her, unblinking and unsure, and before I know it, she's jumped through.

"Nightbird!" I screech, rushing forward and peering down into the depths of the tunnel-like structure. Darkness clings to every rock and ledge, and it's not until I hear the  _thud_ of someone hitting the bottom of something hard that I acknowledge the burning desire to find out what's down here. "Nightbird!" I tell again, my voice echoing an eerie tune as it travels down the shaft.

Nightbird's comm. goes off, and an exited voice bubbles my designation. ":Starscream!:"

":Oh Primus, what the frag Nightbird! Are you alright?!:" The last part of the message slips from my lips before I can stop it.

The answer is immediate, ":Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!:" Static suddenly starts to fuzz, breaking up the next part of the message. ":But you h-have to-to c-come se-see thi-this!:"

My optics narrow, ":Nightbird, what's down there, I'm starting picking up static!"

Suddenly the cave rumbles and the ground shakes!

A scream. Rocks falling. Flames erupting. Pained grunts and whimpers.

I fight down a gasp. ":Nightbird! Do you copy!? Nightbird? NIGHTBIRD!:" I keep trying, but nothing comes from the other end. Panic bursts through my spark.  _Oh no, oh no, oh no...!_

Two words then make it through the static, two totally unemotional, flat words.

":Come now.:"

I don't bother in questioning it. Jumping up, I pin my wings to my back and plank my body as I slide down into the darkness. Chucks of rocks dig into my back as I fall down the slope. I give a discomforted grunt and watch as the stone around me changes to a maroon red. I find myself speeding up as less and less gravel rubs across my backside, in fact, the friction lessens to almost nothing, and, letting my servo wonder and my wings relax, I run my hand along the smooth surface. Wonder and amazement dazzle me for a moment. My helm tosses side to side, and I watch as the tunnel's walls brighten to a deep scarlet as I descend. My mouth falls open, and the tunnel is just shifting to bright ruby red, when air whips across me and my frame falls forward!

I have just enough sense to ignite my thrusters as slow my fall before my frame colloids harshly with the... _marble floor?_

Slowly, my gaze lifts from the ground.

I'm overcome by a blinding sensation of pure light. I squint, biting my lip and shielding my optics. It passes a moment later, and a glint of silver shimmers in front of me. I look up, and see Nightbird standing a few yards away, her back to me.

I can't stop the sigh of relief that pushes from my intakes.

Pushing myself to my pedes, a quickly walk over and gently punch her own the arm childishly. "Glitch, what the hell?" Though my voice lacks the venom that I intended.

Slowly, her helm turns and her optics peer into mine. Her golden gaze flickers and she turns back. I raise an optical ridge, and fallow her optics.

I am met with fire.

In the center of a chamber, a brilliantly white pedestal stands, with a golden throne atop of it. What sits, or rather floats in the throne though, is large beaming Jade. The gem appears to be of a diamond crystal like nature, though, on closer inspection, I just barley make out the glint of red twisting inside its core. My optics narrow, surrounding the pedestal is burning loop of sapphire flames that dance across the marble and weave enchantingly up towards the gem. The gem is cut in the shape of a diamond and from what I can see, possess admirably sharp pointed tips.

We stand there, watching the gem float and the flames dance, the sight is too captivating to even consider looking away. Minutes, hours, days, who knows how long we stand there, watching the ever amazing sight.

But finally there is a shift, a softer glow pulses through the room, and I watch in awe as the ruby inside the jade grows bright and brighter until the explosion raids us.

Light beams forward, illuminating the dark cavern and revealing grand pillars and archways and the full extent of the glowing gem. Fire licks the edges of the pedestal, lighting the throne and trailing up the sides in a crisscross pattern until...

My optics widen in disbelief.

The crystal that rests upon the throne shimmers a bright silver color and we both openly jump back. Shielding my optics, I grip Nightbird and spin both her and myself away from the increasingly blinding light.

"Nightbird?!" I call out, but I can barely hear myself over the roar of flames.

I feel her servo hold tight to my arm, and I don't take it into thought before I press my frame to hers and embrace her in a protective hold.

Heat surges past us, and I can only grit my denta and hold her close as the warmth burns to a degree almost unbearable!

And then, it is over, and the heat fades.

We stay there for a little while, taking in deep intakes and gripping each other madly, 'til finally our processors lurch back into reality and we brake away.

My optics look back to the pedestal, but as I look up and down the throne, I notice the cave clawing in the back. Upon closer inspection, I realize that layers upon layers of ice coat the shallow tunnel and mist clouds about its entrance. I frown, unsure of what to do or say. Could this be our way out?

"Starscream…" Nightbird's quivering voice brings me form my thoughts. I look to her, and she hesitantly gestures again to the throne.

Puzzled, I turn, and my optics fall to rest on what she points at.

A fragile-looking book rests attached to the pedestal. I cock my head and take a slow step towards it. Nightbird stands at my side as I peer over the lifeblood smeared pages…but what puzzles me the most is how the words are clearly written in my native Vosain language. "Japanese…" Nightbird murmurs. I turn my helm and look at her.

"What?"

She gestures to the page. "Look, it's written in Japanese."

I look back, "not for me." I mutter in a distracted tone.

There's a pause as we both ponder this, finally though, she whispers in an eager tone. "Read it," I glance at her, but then decide; it can't hurt, and look to the crumbling book.

The page reads:

"- _Hail all brave heroes who dare to venture into the Chamber of Carth! For thy has stumbled upon the greatest treasure of our most prosperous land._

_Beware, oh great hero, the danger that allies within the stone of Feldrema. Look forth from you, and your eyes shall rest on the chamber of our heart._

_This world, like all others, holds its magics in the Gem-core. Look, I tell you, gaze upon it and see the Jade that holds the only good magic still alive...-_ "

As if on command, my gaze rises and I again study the caged gemstone. I frown, confused, then turn my optics back to the page, and continue.

"- _Observe, our heart and mind burns with the poison of the Witch. What was once the beating Jade gemstone that controlled the evil in this world, is now stained with the Ruby blood of Witch Mebella..._

 _Every world has their own stone in her core, even yours, for it was foretold two of you would come from other worlds, and half. One, the Star Gazer, comes from a world plagued by an endless cycle of wars. The other, the Shadow Stepper, has origins that are partially known, and partially unknown. The last, the Magic Dweller, comes from this world. Together, you three have been chosen by the Council, the last organization to fight the tyrant Queen, and seek freedom from..._ -" I trail off and look at her. "Nightbird," I start smoothly, "this is nonsense. Let's just go."

But her golden optics are shinning. I know that look. She grips my arm, not harshly, but sternly enough to let me know she's not going anywhere. Shaking her helm, she gestures for me to go on. Scarp. She really is interested. I have to admit, I am too, but this doesn't make any sense, and I don't like the part about ' _one of you comes from a world plagued by an endless cycle of wars'_ , it seems too directed at Cybertron...even though that's impossible.

Yielding, I give a sigh and continue reading.

"- _the last organization to fight the tyrant Queen, and seek freedom from her dark grasp. There is only one way to free our world, and it is up to you to do it, heroes._

 _Each of you must find one key- The Rings of Kells, so they are called. Forged in the ancient temple of Bekdor, they are the tools which you must seek to undo what has been done. None but you can find them... Your arrival was foretold long ago... Please, do not disappoint us in our time of need. Help us, and free us from the hand of oppression that is the Witch..._ -"

I bite my lip, something doesn't feel right. This is all senseless scarp. But I go on anyway.

"-  _She will hunt you, let it be known. But listen to the sounds of the winds, for your call flies there and waits forever for you. Take the ice path and walk back into Mebella where you're call waits... Where we all wait...for you. For we will parish if not set free by your hands._

_Please, help us..._

_~Esicual_ -"

Neither of us says anything. I stare off into the distance at nothing, my spark pounding in my chest.  _What the frag?!_  I try to ration it out in my processor, but nothing works. First, we're trapped on some kind of isolated island, and now we have our own little quest to go on. How lovely. I take in a sharp breath. Clasping my servos behind my back, I think a moment more before saying, "Umm, well, as we can both see, there are just two of us, so clearly this can't be for us... Let's go!"

Nightbird's silent for a time, unmoving, staring deeply into the crystal Jade. Her golden optics flicker, and her gaze slowly raises to meat mine as she turns. She looks at me for a long, long time, none of us saying a thing, but then suddenly, she closes her optics and shakes her head. "We can't just leave." She murmurs.

My optics widen, my jaws loosens and I stutter for words, taken aback. "Ni-Nightbird... Listen to me... We can't stay and go after whatever this thing is... I-I'm no hero! We need to get-  _back,_ not go chasing after fairy-tales!"

Golden optics narrow dangerously. "So you don't even want to know what any of this is about!?" She snaps.

"What do you mean!?" I shout, getting on the defensive. "This is just a mistake! None of this is meant for us!..." I take in a deep breath, and try to keep my voice level as I attempt to explain. "I'm not some great hero who wants to go chasing after something that obviously can't be real. And neither are you! Look, maybe they've mistaken us for Autobots or something, but this- this little problem that they have with whatever, this queen is it? Well, it's really none of our business! We need to get back- we need to get  _home._ " Home... The word tastes bitter as it rolls off my glossa. Home... No. Earth isn't my home, but it might as well be Nightbird's, so I've got to make her understand somehow that whatever this thing is, none of this is meant for us. It's all just a huge mistake.

There's a pause. Nightbird's optics narrow further. "Starscream, don't tell me that you can just walk away from something like this, and not have it biting at your conscious for the rest of time."

"I don't have a conscious." I say, flatly, "and I don't want to find where this leads to!" I gesture to the tunnel that stands proudly behind the gem.

She shakes her head, silence fallows between us for many, many moments. "I'm going." She finally says, "whether you're coming or not, I'm going to see where it leads."

I roll my optics, not believing her for a second. "Right, right, 'cause you're really going to make it out there for five minutes on your own ."

Nightbird visibly stiffens, "I don't need you." She grounds out.

Exasperation clouds my judgment, "Oh would you drop it already, Skyhope!? It's not like-" I cut myself of. Servo snapping up and covering my mouth.  _Oh my Primus..._

Confusion flashes across Nightbird's face. "Wha'?"

My mouth clams shut, I stare out at nothing, my tank twisting. Did I really just...? How could I say...? I mean I couldn't have... "It's nothing,  _Nightbird._ " I shake my helm, "come on," I groan, "let's go."

"I'm not leaving. I'm going with or without you."

I turn away, "Oh, right!" I say with unmistakable sarcasm. "Chasing after fairy tales, what a great idea!"

A pause...

"You are an arrogant fool." A hiss pulls from her lips, and rustling sounds.

I don't turn around, not buying it for a second. "Right, right!" I roll my optics. "You know what? Fine. Go ahead and leave. See if I care." I say, starting to get ready to find us a way out of here.

There's another very, very long pause in which nothing is said and nobody moves. Finally, though, after what seems like an eternity, Nightbird speaks. "Well, I'm glad to know what you really think." And with that, I hear the sound of a transforming jet, and thrusters igniting as she speeds away.

My optics widen. My helm whips around. "Nightbird!?" I yell, but she's already gone.

* * *

 **I** **stay there for a long, long time, just staring at where she left.** The cave suddenly seems...empty. What, exactly, just happened? My processor comes out blank with any answers. I didn't think that she... I mean, I didn't think she meant it...

My optics frown.

Well, it's too late now.

Finally, I turn away. But almost immediately I whip around again. "Nightbird?" I call softly, though I know she must long gone by now. No answer reaches my audios, and I feel guilt clutch my spark, making my tank want to purge.

Why am I such an idiot?

I stare at my servos. Already the sky-blue paint is starting to fade, and I can only imagine I look hideous due to my condition, but, for perhaps the first time in my life, I can't bring myself to care. Scratching the back of my neck-cabling, I let myself drop to me knees and sit back on my thrusters.  _What should I do now?_  I can't just go back...not without her...I can't...

 _Why?_ I ask myself all of a sudden, my lifeblood running cold within me.  _Why can't I just leave her here? It doesn't really matter what happens to her, right? I mean, it's not like..._ My thoughts trail off, and I wonder the same word over and over again.

Why?

Why did this happen? Why are we here? Why is it when we are finally getting along, I frag up and she walks away? Why didn't I go with her? Why am I such a bastard? Why does she matter to me at all? Why does she remind me of...of  _her._

I frown, scowling as I cannot come up with one damned answer! I groan out loud, and look back up to the gem. "Somehow this is your fault." I hiss, but instantly regret it. Great. I'm talking to rocks now, too. Shaking my helm, I stand, and I only have to take a few steps before I groggily acknowledge the burning desire to run after her. "I'm a moron." I mutter.

I look to the crystal watching its ever glowing frame and staring at the twisting ruby inside. Absently, I take a step towards it. Then another, and another, and another, I keep walking until I stand right in front of the pedestal. Cocking my head to one side, I study it. It looks like an ordinary Jade that you would find. But instead of reflecting light, it appears to giving off its own. Also, it's much, much larger. My scarlet optics look up and down it, and then to the floor. For the first time then, I see the florescent pattern carved deeply into the stone. Bending down on a knee, I look closer. Runes are carved along the picture of an animal. What it is I do not know, but it's organic optics twist and shine much like the gem-core, and it appears as if the beast is actually looking strait at me. It stands in a field, decorated with the most beautiful pattern I could possibly think of. Hesitantly, I let my servo slip forward and brush along the picture.

The reaction as instant.

The now familiar sound of crackling stone plays at my audios, and I watch in awe as the carving splits perfectly in two, revealing a chamber of sorts, with a cracked little box nuzzled inside.

Out of pure curiosity, I reach forward, and lift the unlocked lid of the box, only to find but another stone waiting inside.

But as I examine it closer, I find it to be a medallion.

Rubies litter a golden band that warps elegantly around a sparkling rose carved emerald. Lifting the gem from its velvet casing, I hold it in the flat of my servo, and lift it to my optic. It fits neatly inside my palm, and turning it over, I find an exact duplicate of the front on the backside. A slim yet strong chain links to the top where the gold band twists and forms a loop, fitting the silver string through perfectly.

 _Taking it is a bad idea._ I try to tell myself, but to no avail. Though the medallion is worth little to nothing to me, I find myself oddly captivated by it. I glance around, and my optics come to rest on the tunnel which Nightbird flew out of. "It might not be too late," I mutter to myself. My optics narrow, I look down at gem, and stare at it for a time.

Finally though, I come to my decision.

Standing, I subspace the medallion, before transforming and speeding out after Nightbird. Hoping, that I just might catch the shadow before the light dawns, and we are lost to each other, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. :) 
> 
> Preview of chapter 6-
> 
>  
> 
> Mebella 
> 
> (pronounced: Meh-Bella)
> 
>  
> 
> I let out a breathless sigh, wrapping my arms around myself and pausing for a moment. My processor suddenly floods with thoughts and images of my ex-companion... All those times in the lab'. That one occasion where we had left base and I was allowed to walk about land for a time. The hours of listening to him simply speak in that softer tone he used when he wasn't angry with me and at seemed as if we were just teacher and student. The days of having to endure his little rants on whatnot. Those small, fragile seconds when he would look off into the distance and I'd watch those bright scarlet optics of his glint with a hundred emotions all at once. Those faint little times when I would catch him smile... That moment I woke up in the cave...and felt his lips pressed to mine.
> 
> Heat rushes to my faceplate at the mere memory. In truth, every since that first morning, I haven't put much thought into it. I look down to the ground, lost in my own thoughts. /What did that mean? Was it just a simply accident? Why was I not so...disgusted or embarrassed with it...? Does any of this mean anything? Why is it that these short memories feel.../ I stop and study the dark violet sky...
> 
> /Familiar./
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I shall update soon.
> 
> ~Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go! I hope you liked it! XD I've written a few chapters for this story already so the next will be posted soon. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> Have a great day and see ya soon! 
> 
> ~Scarlet


End file.
